Mistakes made
by jscat2
Summary: Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey are broken up. Will they realize its a mistake or will they let their pride and jobs get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Gabby's POV

Its been a month since Matt and I broke up. Its was around that same time that I had passed the physical to become a firefighter. They pressure I put on myself to pass the test just caused my relationship with Matt to fall apart. We just decided that we wanted different things,and we needed some time apart. I am still on ambulance 61 with Shay for no candidate spots were available yet,but I heard a rumor we may get assignments any day now. Matt and I left things on sival terms but since the break up we barely have spoken to each other. Some days I just miss our friendship and how we could just talk openly,but I guess that's what relationships do to a friendship. I mean it happened with Mills as well but we were never as close as Casey and I were.

AsI got out of my car to head into the station for we were on shift today I stop dead in my tracks when I see Matt standing by the open door of the truck bay. What made me pause was that he wasn't alone he was talking to a redheaded women. I couldn't believe this was he moving on this quickly,did I really mean nothing to him. I know we broke up but man how could he want to be dating again. Just then I heard someone behind me walking up.

"Hey who is the hot broad Casey is talking to?" Severide says,as Shay hits him in his arm while watching my face.

"I mean who is that ugly girl?" Severide says looking uncomftable as he continued walking towards the station.

"Hey we broke up and he is aloud to talk to other women" I answer not sounding to convincing.

Shay and I just stand there a little longer and Shay just puts her arm around my shoulder not saying a word. Matt then notices Severide approaching then makes eye contact with me for a moment and then seems to get nervous and his conversation comes to an abrupt end and the women turns to leave. I start to walk toward the building forI don't want Matt to think I was standing watching entered the before us and was no where to be found by the time I entered,so I headed straight for the locker room to get changed. I feel like I could throw up the contents of my breakfast from this morning. Why am I even jealous I think to myself we are broken up. Just then Shay came into the locker room.

"Gabby this came from headquarters,chief asked me to give it to you."Shay says as she hands me the letter. I proceed to open it. As I read the letter I can't believe what it says and at that moment I run for the bathroom for I can't keep down my breakfast anymore.

Casey's POV

Shift started over an hour ago and I just really wish the bell would go off. Not that I wish for someone to be injured in an accident or someone lose their home to a fire. I just need to get out of my head. Gabby and I can barely say hello let alone be in a room together for a long period of time. We were great friends and some days I just miss being able to talk to her about anything. Just then I hear a tap on my office door and it snaps me out of my thought.

"Hey Casey you got a minute" Severide says as he opened the door.

"Yeah sure come in what's up?" I say.

" So who was that hot redhead you were talking ?" He says with a smirk.

" I should have known that's what you wanted" I say as I roll my eyes."Her name is Alice I met her when I was taking care of the Darden boys,she was Ben's teacher."

" Ah I see,and why was she here?" Severide asked curiously.

"Well she wanted to know how the boys are doing,and to say that she thought whatI did for those boys was incredible." I say looking away now.

"Is that all?" He continued to question.

"Well she also asked if I would like to have coffee with her sometime". I answer slightly embarressed.

"So what did you tell her? Severide's eyes got wider as he asked this.

"I told her I would after shift tomorrow,its Saturday so she is free."

"You go man,but what about Dawson?"He asked nervously.

"Well its just coffee, and as for Dawson we just,I don't know what happened,but she seems to be just fine with us being split up."I answer Severide's question with a hint of anger in my tone. Severide looks as if he is about to say something else,just then we are saved by the bell.

"Squad 3, Ambulance 61, man trapped in vehicle on 5th and main by the pier."

"We can pick this up later." Severide yells as he takes off to the garage. I just think to myself I will need to avoid him the rest of the shift.

I had this idea in my head and had to go with it. Please let me know what you think.

I will also will continue to update my other story Trust as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawson's POV

I never thought that this news would make me feel so sick to my stomach I think to myself asI'm looking at the letter I received from headquaters. It is my placement for another firehouse as a candidate spot opened is what I want right to be a firefighter. I worked so hard for this,even let my relationship with Matt fall apart from it. This is suppose to be great news I should be wanting to celebrate,but that is far from the emotions I'm feeling right now. Suddenly I hear the bathroom door open, and I quickly get off the floor and flush the toilet.

"Dawson you in here?" Shay calls out. That's when I walk out of the stall hand her the paper and walk to the sink without saying a word. I splash some water on my face and turn to look Shay.

"You OK girl you look green?" She says concerned, as she starts to read the paper." This is great news,isn't?" Shay looks at me confused.

"It is right" I say in a questioning tone.

"I would say yes,but you look like you are gonna throw up." Shay says chuckling at the last part.

"I just did that". I say rubbing my face now.

" What's wrong Gabby talk to me?" Shay says placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is what I wanted but now that it's happening it feels wrong to me." I say. Just then before I could say anymore to Shay the door opened and Casey walked in.

"Oh sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt." He says looking at me now.

"No we were just leaving, Idon't want to hold you up." I say sharply and Shay follows me out the door.

"Why did you snap at Casey" Shay asks curiously."Are you upset about this transfer because of him?"

"No" I say slightly snotty."He wasn't supportive of my decision and that's why we ended things."

"Dawson whatever you have told me doesn't sound like him being unsupportive." Shay says kindly.

"Well he never said it but I know that he wasn't,now I don't want to talk about him." I say with the same harsh tone.

"Alright don't bite my head off, you don't have to be so moody lately." Shay says hurt now.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. Let's go finish cleaning the ambo we have an hour left of shift.I just want to go home and sleep when we can go."I say as I walk away from Shay so she can't say anymore to me.

Casey's POV

I walk out of the bathroom as I head back to my office. I can't understand why Gabby was so short with me a few minutes ago.I mean we don't talk much anymore but when we do it's normally on nice terms. I go sit at my desk to complete paperwork so I don't run late to meet Alice this morning. That's when I realize she must know about me going for coffee with Alice, and I'm going to kill Severide. I go looking thru the firehouse for him. Im glad when I find him alone in the common room.

"Hey severide,did you tell Gabby about Alice?" I say a little hostile.

" Wow hey man why are you jumping down my throat?" Severide says in the same tone as me.

"Just answer the question." I spit out.

"First of all don't come at me like this,and no I didn't tell anyone." He says calming down.

"Sorry I shouldn't have jumped at you like that." I say calming down as well.

"Yeah its fine." He answers"Let me ask you though why are you so worried about Dawson knowing?"

"I'm not,its just none of her buisness is all." I answer defensively.

"Is that it?" He says questioning.

" Yeah that's it" I say walking away." I have to finish some paper work."I'll see you at debriefing" I call over my shoulder as I walk out.

"Yeah ahha" He responded.

A little while later I finished my paperwork. 'So I go to get changed and make my way to the meeting room. I enter the room as Boden does from the other door,and I take a else has already taken their spots.

"Great shift everyone. Just a few announcements before you head home." Bowden speaks to everyone."First I would like to congratulate Hermann for he got a lieutenant spot over at station 18"

The room erupts into cheers,everyone on their feet clapping now.

"One more announcement" Chiefs voice rings out over the cheering." We also have Dawson heading over to station 18 as well for a candidate spot opened under Hermann on his truck."

Just then everyone errupts into cheer again but my heart sinks from this news. Gabby is leaving 51. I knew this day would come with her passing the physical and right now my heart sinks from the thought of her leaving this house,not the idea of her running into burning buildings.I look up at her now from across the room to give her a congaralitory smile,and just as I look up she picks her head up and makes eye contact with me. As I'm about to smile I notice this solemn look on her face. This is definantly not the look of someone happy with this news. Maybe she is unhappy that Hermann is her new lieutenant since he has a thing about women firefighters. But I know she has a great teacher and he will keep her safe. I get on my feet now to walk over to Gabby. I can hear the guys making plans to go to Molly's this evening but I'm not paying attention to them for I am walking over to Gabby now as she watches me move closer to her.

"Hey congrats on the news that is great" I say.

"It is right" She says in a questioning tone.

"Well its what you wanted right?" I say in the same questioning tone. But before I could say anything else she quickly excused herself. I stood there and watched her walk to the ladies room. I debated following her,for I really wanted to know what was wrong. Before I could make a decision Shay walked by me and went in that direction. Before she entered the bathroom where Gabby had gone, she turned and gave me a quick nod. That's when I knew it was no longer my place to worry. So I grab my bag now and I head out to my truck to go meet Alice for coffee.

Please leave a review let me know what you think.

I am enjoying writing this story so I will post another chapter later today or definantly tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

NShay's POV

I sit in the briefing room hearing Chief make his announcement. I look at Gabby and I just can't read her face, which is odd because I know her so well. Then I see her look up at Casey.A few minutes later he then gets up and walks over to her, as they watched each other the whole time. They say a few brief words and then Gabby turns and leaves the room heading toward the restroom. At this moment I get it, I realize what this is all about and can see that the both of them don't. I get up from my chair to go see Gabby. On my way in the door I give Casey a quick nod, for he looks worried. Once inside I find Gabby in a bathroom stall.

"Gabby are you OK sweety?" I ask thru the door,and I hear the toilet flush.

"Not really" She says walking towards the sink now."Shay I'm pregnant"

"What"I say after a long pause.

"I said I'm pregnant" Gabby says again annoyed.

"Yeah I got that,I mean why didn't you tell me? And how long have you known?" I ask curiously.

"I just took a test before shift yesterday,then when I got here Matt was talking to that girl, and then I got my placement letter for my candidate spot. It was all too much to process." She tells me.

"OK well how bout we go back to your apartment and you take another test to be sure. When was your last period?" I say.

"Well if you think I should retake it again but I'm pretty sure hense all the vommiting. And my last period was 2 months ago when I was still with Casey." She answered.

"Wow Gabby what did you think last month when you never got a period?" I ask shocked.

"I just thought it was stress from the physical and my break up with Casey." She says ashamed. " Then the morning sickness hit me and I realized."

"OK let's get out of here and talk more at your place." I say as we make are way out." Let me just tell Severide that I need to go somewhere with you and I don't need a ride home."

"Just don't tell him" Gabby says panicked.

"Don't worry I won't , I will meet you at your car" I say sending her out of the station.

I find Severide leaving the locker room.

"Hey I need your help" I say walking up to him.

"Oh what did you do Shay" He says sarcastically.

"Not for me Its Casey and Dawson" I say

"No way Im not getting involved" He says starting to walk away.

"Look these to can't keep walking around the way they are" I say stern to get him to stop walking.

"Look Shay he's out with another girl right now having coffee" Severide responds turning to face me."Let it go"

"No I can't and you need to help me" I say.

"Well he was pretty upset this morning cause he thought I told her about his coffee date" Severide responds.

"Well she doesn't know about that and we need to keep it that way, she has other stuff going on" I tell him.

"Like what" He asks me.

"Nothing important,just tell me your in"I say with a hopeful tone.

"Alright I'm in. So what's the plan" he says as I hug him."This better not backfire"

"No it can't" I say before telling him my plan.

Casey's POV

I get out of my truck and head towards the coffee shop. I see Alice is already there as she is sitting at a table by the window and she waves to me. Just then my phone buzzes in my pocket.I pull it out and check the screen,its Severide. What does he want I think to myself,but I answer anyway.

"What's up Severide" I say into the phone.

"Hey Casey I just wanted to see if you wanted to come by later and b.s over some beers. Shay is going out so figured we could catch up. He says on the other end.

"Yeah that sounds good, I could be by around 7. I have a few things to do today." I answer.

"Cool see you then,and I want details" He says before hanging up.

I laugh to myself and I make my way inside now. As I approach the table Alice stands up and kisses my cheek. This gesture makes me feel a bit uncomftable by I just go with it. We sit for awhile just talking well mainly Alice is which I'm thankful for cause my mind keeps drifting.I had gone out for coffee plenty of times with Gabby even when I was dating Hallie and I was never unfocused. Gabby has made her choice and I shouldn't be thinking about her while out with someone else. But the only thing on my mind is the news of Gabby leaving 51. Alice continued on for awhile and I pretended to listen. Honestly she could have told me the place was on fire and I wouldn't have heard her.

"Well I will see you then." Alice says as she gets up to leave.

Great I have no idea what I agreed to I think to myself as we walk to her car. When we get there she leans in to kiss me,and I just kiss her on the cheek before she could advance. That's when I tell her I want to take it slow,and she agrees getting in her car.I just need time to get use to the idea of dating Alice. After all she seems like a nice girl right? I think to myself.

Shay'sPOV

Dawson and I have been back at her place for a little while now. We are waiting for the result of another pregnancy test,for the one earlier was positive along with the one she showed me from yesterday walks out of the bathroom handing me the next test,yup positive again.

"OK let's figure out how far along you are,what was the first day of your last period" I ask.

Gabby goes to the calendar to figure it out. With the date she gives me I calculate her to be about 10 weeks.

"Now you need to call your doctor,and tell Casey" I say.

"No I can't tell Casey,promise me you won't either" she says worried. "I will call the doctor,but no Casey".

"Why not, he will be happy about this" I say

"That is why, he will be happy about the baby but not with me. I don't want that." She says sad.

"Well he has a right to know" I tell her concerned.

"I just need to to figure it all out" Gabby answers.

"Fine how about you rest and take some time to think about it. Then tonight come over for some dinner, Kelly is going out, so it can be a girls night" I ask.

"That sounds nice,what time?" Gabby asks.

"How is 7:30" I say hoping my plan works.I get up to leave then hoping Severide got thru to Casey."See you then" I say as I walk out her apartment door.

Please tell me what you think so far? Next chapter is dinner and beers at Shay and Severides. How Will it go?


	4. Chapter 4

Severide POV

Man its almost 7 in the evening and Casey should be here any minute. I am starting to wonder if I should have agreed to Shays plan. There are so many ways this could go wrong,and Matt and I are just getting back to normalcy. I could have gone out tonight with detective Lindsey,for she seems to be calling a lot,ahh all the women want a piece of Severide I'm that good. My phone buzzs in my pocket now, its a text from Casey he's running late. Damn now I'm really getting nervous.

"Shay" I call to her from the kitchen.

"What's up" She says coming down the stairs.

"Casey is running late" I say worried." This better work."

"Have faith" Shay says with a smile.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on with Dawson?" I ask as the door bell rings." Go upstairs and don't come down til I call you again,and act surprised"

"I know I came up with this remember" She says running up the stairs and I go to the front door.

"Hey Casey come on in" I say after opening the door.

"Thanks man" He says walking by me, and we head for the kitchen. He hands me a 6 pack of beer that he brought. We each take a beer and go to sit at the table.

"I was gonna order some pizza" I say "You hungry"

"Starving" Is all he says and the doorbell rings.

"Damn that was fast, does your food always come like that" Casey says laughing.

As I walk to the door I take a deep breath. For there is no going back now. Here goes nothing I say to myself as I open the door.

"Dawson" Is all I can get out.

"Hey Kelly" She responds as I see her eyes drift over my shoulder and spot Casey."Is Shay home she invited me for dinner."

"She did, I didn't know she was home" I try to sound surprised."Well come in let me see if she's here."

"Thanks" She says as she walks by me smiling, I think she caught on.

"Hey Matt" I hear her say, and she goes to sit at the table.

"Hey Gabs, nice to see you" He responds suspiscouly.

" Can I get you a beer" I ask.

"No thanks I'm good" She says dryly." Is Shay here?"

"Right let me check" I say heading for the stairs.

"This was definantly a set up" I hear Gabby say to Matt.

"Yup, well let's just go with it. It's nice to see you." He tells Gabby.I continue to listen from the top of the stairs while they make small talk.

"How's it going?" Shay whispers behind me.

"Well I think they figured us out, but their talking so I don't know." I answer her."We better get down there just say I found you sleeping"

"Got it" She agrees heading downstairs now.

"Hey Gabby,I'm sorry I fell asleep. Casey when did you get here. Did you come together?" Shay says.

"No" Gabby snickers at Shay.

"Kelly you said your were going out tonight" Shay says to me.

"No Shay that's tomorrow." I say playing along."You said you had plans to go out so I invited Casey.

"Well apparently you got your plans crossed" Gabby says sarcastically.

"Well we are all here now so is that OK with the both of you" Shay asks Casey and Dawson,and they agree.

"So we were about to order pizza is that good for you" Matt asked the girls,and Shay and I walked in the kitchen to order the food.

"It seems to be working"Shay whispers to me as she looks back to see them talking again.

"I hope so cause it's on you if not" I say.

"Have some faith. I know that they need each other, but they need to know that. A little push can't hurt." Shay says

The rest of the evening went off pretty well. We all sat around the table eating drinking,well Matt and I were the girls didn't want any. I had offered to Gabby again and she refused, so then Shay jumped in and refused as well. After we ate the girls went in the kitchen to clean the dishes, Matt and I went to the couches. Just then Matt pulled his phone out for the hundredth time tonight.

What's up with your phone man" I ask him.

"It's that girl Alice she keeps calling me" He says.

"Hey how did that go anyways" I ask him curious.

" Well she seems really nice, but seeing Gabby tonight" He says looking over at her as she happen to glance at him then."I don't really want to see Alice again"

"Well did anything happen?" I ask

"Not really she wanted to kiss me but I kissed her cheek first." He tells me.

"Alright well then don't worry about it, no harm no foul." I tell him.

That is when the girls came back and sat on the couches as well. Gabby went by Matt and Leslie came by me. We all hung out for hours just talking about everything. The girls told us about some of their crazy calls they had and we were all laughing. I have to admit it was nice us all hanging out together, even though we had a plan behind it. Gabby was the first to say she was tired and was ready to go home. Matt then volunteered to walk her out that he would head home as well. Shay and I said our goodbyes, as we all agreed to do this again. We watched them from the door for a minute before closing it and we went back to the couch.

"I have to admit Shay it may just have worked" I tell her as she sits down across from me.

"Yeah they looked happy again" She tells me.

"That redhead kept calling him all night though, but he doesn't seem interested." I tell her.

"Yeah I saw that, and I think Gabby did as well. Did anything happen with them?" She asks serious.

"He told me no,and he's not one to lie about that" I answer. "So tell me is Gabby pregnant?"

"What" Shay says almost choking. "How did you know?"

"Well the not drinking was a dead give away" I tell her laughing.

"Did Casey figure it out?" Shay asked seriously now.

"Well he didn't seem to for I think he would say something. But she is going to tell him right?" I ask.

"I don't know Severide, one step at a time. They are talking again at least." She says proudly.

" Well good work Miss Leslie"

"You too Mr. Kelly"

Team Shaveride we say fist butting each other and laughing.

Hope you like so far? Hope to have next chapter up by tonight fingers crossed. Please leave me a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby's POV

As Matt and I walked to my car leaving Shay and Severide's place things felt right again. I have to admit being around him makes my heart race. And the way he looks at me makes me feel amazing. When we get to my car I turn to face him now. This was a bad idea I think to myself. Our close proximity to one another is making me want to attack him, damn pregnancy harmones. Matt then takes the lead and leans forward signalling he wants to kiss me. Before our lips meet a car not to far from us starts up and screeches away down the street. This caused us to snap out of that moment. Now flustered I quickly hop in my car,to head home giving him a quick goodnight and I drive away.

The next day I kept myself busy cooking and cleaning to stay distracted. Since seeing Matt again last night I can't seem to get him out of my thought. We broke things off for a reason. Now I'm starting to wonder if it was all worth it. After all I am pregnant with his child, is that a sign. I decide to finally face the facts for I had decisions to make and I could avoid my thoughts anymore.

The next morning I got up early for shift. I made my way to the station pretty positive that I had made a final decision for my situation. Once I arrived to 51 I went to the locker room to change. Once I did that I went to the Ambo for inventory needed to be done. That is were I found Shay.

"Hey goodmorning" I say to get her attention.

"Hey yourself so how good of a morning is it?" Shay says teasing.

"Haha, I should be mad at you but I want to thank you" I say sincerely.

"So is all OK in the Dawson Casey love affair" She asks me.

"Well not exactly but you helped me realize what I need to do" I tell her.

"And what is that?" Shay asked in a questioning tone.

"Well I'm going to tell Matt about the baby. Then I want to speak to the Chief about keeping my job here and tell him why. Hopefully with Matt by my side." I explained to Shay.

"I think that's great, and I'm glad I could help." Shay says as she hugs me. "Now go find him and tell him"

As I was about to go look for him the bell went off.

"Ambulance 61 pedestrian hit by car on wolfax and Arthur"

So Shay and I jump in the ambulance and head for the scene.

Casey's POV

I'm sitting in the common room just listening to all the guys pick on mouch about his on line dating. Hermann is the only one to defend him,saying that mouch is probably getting more then them. My mind drifts off to Gabby now. Her and Shay have been out on a run for a few hours now. Must have been bad I think to myself. I can't help but worry about Gabby when she gets in that ambulance. Forget about burning buildings,just glad she will be doing that somewhere else. My feelings and worry for her have never changed or faded, maybe they never will. She only has one more shift after today before she transfers. I need to tell her how I feel before she leaves and I regret it. That is when my phone goes off in my pocket. "Alice" I say to myself again. I'm regretting giving her my number. I have dodged her call for days now hoping she would get the hint. I guess I will have to man up and tell her but not today. Just then Gabby and Shay walked in the door, and my heart skipped a beat at the site of Gabby she's beautiful. Our eyes meet and she gives me a quick smile,as she turns down the hall. I wait a few minutes so I don't look like I'm following her. As I make my way down the hall I see her coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Gabby you got a second" I call to her.

"Yeah sure I want to talk to you as well" She reply's.

"Well I wanted to say that I had a really great time the other night" I tell her trying to read her reaction.

"I did to" She says with a slight blush on her cheek. Before I can say any more her eyes widened at a site over my shoulder. At the same time I hear one of the guys call my name.

"Casey, you have a visitor"

As I turn around it is my worst nightmare, Alice is walking towards me. Before I can say a word her lips are on mine.

"What the hell" I say when I finally pull her I turn looking for Gabby now but she is no where to be found.

"I thought we really connected the other day,and who is that girl you were talking to?"Alice answers.

"You thought wrong" I say angry." havn't even taken any of your calls to give you that impression."

"Well I think your a great guy and I'm perfect for you" She says stepping towards me.

"Look you need to leave this is my work place" I say even angrier now.

"It is because of that girl,what is she to you?" Alice says annoyed.

"Look just go, you need to go now" I say turning her towards the door.

" Fine" She says walking away."We will talk another time."

Before I could protest she was out the door. I was stunned at what just happened. As I turn around to go find Gabby, Severide is there.

"What the hell was that" He asked me.

"No idea, did you see were Gabby went?" I ask as I walk past him not wanting small talk.

"Locker room with Shay" He replies knowing that.

As I enter the locker room It's quiet for the must have heard the door and stopped talking. I find Gabby sitting on the bench and Shay doing something in her locker.

"Well I'm hungry" Shay says as she closes her locker and leaves.

"Gabby I want to apologize for that its not what you think" I say breaking the ice.

"Matt I really wanted us to be friends again but I don't think we can" She says upset.

"Its not what you think" I say again.

"Look your allowed to do what you want, after one more shift I will be gone,and it doesn't have to be awkward.I'll admit I'm going to miss our friendship but let's face it that's long gone now."Gabby says as she placed her hand on my arm and walks away. I'm left standing there speechless from what she told me.

Thank you for all you reviews and follows. I hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am writing.

Let me know what you think or what might happen. Next chapter will be tomorrow as I am trying to do 2 a day.

I am writing a new story changing their fate, so keep an eye out. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Shay's POV

"It's your last shift today at 51, shouldn't we get back." I say to Gabby as we drive around in the ambo.

"No I want to spend my last day with you" She says unconvincing.

" Look you can't avoid him forever" I tell her.

"I'm not, oh look we need gas, I better stop" Gabby say changing the subject.

"Gabby what are you gonna do in a few months when you are showing?"

"Well when I get over to station 18 I will put in for a transfer to theirambulance, I heard they have a spot open." She tells me as she pulls into the gas station.

Gabby jumped out and went inside to the mini mart to get candy. Her cravings have started to kick in and her morning sickness seems to have subsided. I get out to pump the gas. Before I can start to pump the gas I notice a rather familiar redhead walk in the mini mart moments behind Gabby. I quickly hurry to make sure the ambo is locked before I head in the mini mart as well. I quickly search the aisles for either women is no where to be seen since I entered the door. I finally come across the candy aisle and that is where I see the girl about to approach Gabby.

"You need to stay away from Matt he's mine"She says to Gabby getting her attention.

"Excuse me" Gabby says raising her voice.

"You heard me, he's mine so stay away" She tells Gabby getting in her face.

Before Gabby can respond I get in between them and pull Gabby back.

"You need to go" I tell the redhead.

"Fine but Matt's mine" She says again walking backwards away from us. "I'm watching you."

"Come on Gabby let's go" I say wrapping my arm around hers. " How did she know you were here. Is she following you."

"I don't know" Gabby says.

"Let's go back to the station" I say as we head back out to the ambo now.

I drove back to the station now. Gabby stayed very quite, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. Once we got back it was near dinner time so I headed in to eat. Gabby told me she wasn't hungry and wanted to stay back and clean the rig. I listened to her request and left her alone. Once inside I decided to go find Casey. Of course he was in his office, he's predictable.

"Hey you got a minute?" I ask knocking on his door.

"Yeah what's up Shay?" He responds looking up from paperwork.

"I don't know what your situation is with that girl, but you should know she approached Gabby before." I tell him.

"What" He says with a look of concern.

I proceed to tell him what happened at the mini mart. He ensures me it's nothing,but I tell him she thinks otherwise. After a brief talk he thanks me and leaves his office to go find Gabby. I know she will be angry at me for telling him, but I believe I'm doing the right thing. That girl just doesn't seem right and I'm a bit worried.

Gabby's POV

I should really eat something for the babies sake I think to myself as I find things to clean in the ambo. I'm just too upset to eat right now. Could this girl really be following me. And why would she,if she has Matt. The thought of that breaks my heart. I really thought Matt was the one for me. Instead I end up pregnant with his child and she gets him. I will love this child to no end but I am doing it alone and that hurts. Just then I look up to see Matt approaching, and I know I can't run now cause he spotted me already.

"You've been out here all night why don't you come in." He says to me stopping at the back of the ambulance.

"Look you don't need to make small talk, just a few more hours til your rid of me getting in your way." I say annoyed.

"Gabby why do you have to be so stubborn" He responds annoyed as well. " I told you nothing is going on"

"Look I know Shay told you what happened and you want me to except it but I can't not yet. So please tell your girlfriend to stay away from me." I say walking away from him now.

The rest of my last shift went by way too slow. Every time I saw Matt I just went the other way, but he looked just as annoyed anyway. I say my goodbye's to everyone and promised to come back and visit. It was very sad for I knew very well I would never be back, I knew I would miss them a lot. They were my family for 5 years now. I just told myself it was the right thing. Matt was no where to be seen during this time. I wanted so badly to find him and tell him I still loved him but I couldn't. So after a few more sad goodbye's I left 51 for the last time.

That evening I arrived at Molly's a little early. Hermann and I were scheduled to work this shift but he wasn't here yet. I start to set up for the evening for no one was here yet, just me. That is when I hear someone walk in the front door. I look up to tell them we aren't open for another half an hour when I'm taken back. The redhead is now in my bar walking towards me. This is the first time she gives me a bad feeling cause we are alone.

Oh no what could this girl want now showing up at Molly's? Find out next chapter. Thanks for all your support on all my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabby's POV

"You need to leave your not welcome here" I say angrily.

"I come in peace, I want to apologize" She says with her hands up."My name is Alice, what's yours?" She asks.

"Gabby" Is all I could say.

"Well Gabby it is nice to meet you" she says. "What I did yesterday was uncalled for. Matt and I"

"Let me stop you there" I cut her off. "I except your apology but I don't want to be in the middle of this."

"So you don't want Matt then?" She questions.

"Look whatever is going on between you I won't get in the way OK" I say annoyed.

""I'm sorry if your hurt" Alice says kindly. That is when Hermann walks in.

"Hey Dawson"

"Well thanks for letting me talk" She says and walks out.

"You alright Dawson, you look like you have seen a ghost." He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lie to Hermann.

" Who was that" He asks.

"No one, excuse me I need to go to the restroom."I say walking away.

Once I enter the bathroom I lock the door and the tears fall uncontrollable. I thought moving on would be easy but I have a daily reminder that it won't be. I freshen up before walking out again. As I step out of the bathroom I notice in the small crowd of patrons Matt sitting at the bar. I walk back in and make a phone call.

"Hello" I hear on the other end.

"Shay It's Gabby, can you fill in for me tonight at Molly's I don't feel well"

"Sure are you OK" Shay asks.

"Yeah yeah I just need to rest I think" I tell her.

"Sure I'll be there soon." Shay says hanging up her phone.

I wait a bit til I see Hermann come my way for I don't want to go out there. Finally he walks back and I tell him about Shay switching with me. Then I attempt to sneekout the back door. Once out the door I breath a sye of relief. That's when I here my name called. I turn around to see Matt walking towards me.

"Are you ok" He asks concerned.

" Yeah fine why" I ask.

"Hermann said you don't feel well" Matt says placing his hand on my shoulder, which I slightly shrug out of.

"No I just forgot I made plans tonight is all." I say about to walk away.

"Don't lie to me" He says and I stop dead in my tracks,god he knows I think to myself.

"Lie to you" Is my response.

"Look Gabby I care about you but if I make you uncomftable right now I'm sorry" He says upset now.

"Look Matt I care about you to and maybe in time we can be friends even maybe like before, but now I don't know if we ever will."

With that said I quickly turn and walk away to hide my tears. I fight the urge to turn around and see if he is hurting as well. Instead I jump in my car and leave.

Alice's POV

I sit in my car now knowing Gabby Dawson is her name. She tells me I don't need to worry about her but she's wrong. I sit outside Molly's quite often to keep an eye on her. I figured she didn't tell Matt about yesterday cause he would have called me. I had hoped for that so I could get his attention. He doesn't realize that he wants me cause that Gabby(oh how I hate that name) is clouding his judgement. All I need is one night alone with him and he won't be able to keep his hands off me.

As I sit in my car I see Her leave out the backdoor now. Moments later Matt follows her down the street. This makes my blood boil. He should be chasing me not her. I watch their brief encounter until Gabby walks away, leaving my Matt standing there alone. He watches til her car is out of sight. I can tell he's upset so I take my opportunity. I get out of my car and head towards Molly's.

"Matt oh do you go to this bar, I heard its a nice place" I say as he looks up now.

"Alice what are you doing here." He says annoyed.

"I came for a drink care to join me" I say flirting.

"You need to go" He says more angry.

"Why it's no good here."I push

"Look you just can't come your not welcome." He yells at me.

"Why what did I do?" I act innocent now.

"I know you confronted Gabby" He snaps at me.

"What is that what she said, that is not what happened. She confronted me and told me what a horrible guy you are." I say hoping he buys it.

"Whatever I gotta go" He says walking to his truck now.

That is when I walk back to my car. I wait a few minutes before I start it up and drive away. As I arrive to Matt's block I see his truck in front of his place. No sign of Gabby's. I am happy for that. Tonight I feel positive that Matt will be mine soon. As soon as I turn Matt and Gabby against each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey's POV

It's been a few weeks now since that night at Molly's. Alice has been continuously calling me and showing up when I'm on shift. Gabby won't take any of my phone calls, so I spoke to Hermann. I explained to him about Alice and that I wasn't sure what she was capable of. He agreed to help and would watch out for Gabby.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" Herman said to me on our last phone conversation.

" I have tried, she won't listen" I tell him.

"Yeah Dawson can be that way, you to have your issues. No offense." He tells me but I get the feeling he is holding something back.

"None taken" I say blowing it off.

"I will let you know if I see anything leuitent." He tells me.

"It's not anymore, leuitent yourself." I say laughing.

" Yeah gotta admit it sounds pretty good." He replys. "And I learned from one of the best"

"Thanks Hermann that means alot." I tell him.

That was two weeks ago, when we spoke about that. Hermann has kept me informed and has written down whenever he saw Alice around. She has not confronted Gabby as far as I know, but she definantly has been following me and calling none stop. Today I have decided to do something about it. I think to myself as I walk into District 21. I walk up to the front desk, there is a grey haired women standing behind it.

"I would like to speak with detective Antonio Dawson" I say getting her attension.

"Is he expecting you" She asks.

"No I'm leuitent Matthew Casey from 51, I'm a friend of his" I tell her.

"Yeah aren't you all,well take a seat I'll see if he's available." She says sarcastic.

" Thanks" I say giving her a look before walking to the bench.

I hope Antonio will help me. We were always friendly but that was before I split with his sister. I haven't seen him since me and Gabby ended things to know how he feels.

Antonio's POV

I'm sitting at my desk doing paperwork when my desk phone rings.

"Dawson" I say into the handset.

"Yeah one of your fan club members is here looking for you, a Matthew Casey." Platt tells me.

"I'll be right down" I tell her laughing to myself of her sarcasm.

Man what could Matt want I think to myself. He and my sister split a while back and now she is pregnant with his child, while he's off with some other girl. I should give him a piece of my mind about the baby but I promised my sister I wouldn't say anything. Matt didn't even know about the baby so I can't fault him for that. As I make my way down the stairs I spot him sitting on the bench. He must be off shift today cause he is not in uniform.

"Hey Matt, what brings you here" I say shaking his hand.

"Hey Antonio, I was hoping I can talk to you about something?" He answers.

"Sure let's go in here" I guide him into the small office behind the bench.

"It's about this girl Alice" And I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"Look I can't help you in the relationship department" I bark at him.

"Of course Gabby would tell you that" Matt says shaking his head.

"What it's not true?" I ask questioning.

" Far from it. We had coffee once, and I only went as a friendly gesture cause she was Ben's teacher from when I had the Darren boys with me. I never even gave her my number she must have gotten from the school records." Matt explains.

" I see" I respond.

"Look whatever you think of me I love your sister, but she won't let me in" He tells me frustrated.

"I know Matt. And I think your a good guy, always have." I say patting his shoulder.

After that we went upstairs to the conference room in the intelligence unit. Matt provided me with all his information he had along with notes of phone calls, and when she was seen around. He also told me about Hermann being involved, and I thanked him for looking out for Gabby. I explained to him that we would watch Alice for now and anything we see suspicious from her that would be enough to bring her in. With that Matt thanked me and left the district. That's when I decided to go talk to Gabby as I left for station 18.

"Hey Antonio" Hermann says as he sees me walk in the station.

"Gabby here" I ask.

"No she's out on a run. Everything ok?" He ask.

"Well Matt just filled me in on everything, and I want to smack my sister in her head." I say annoyed.

" Yeah those two are definintly on the wrong page. I mean look how long it took them to get together. And I told her I don't like lying to him about her situation you know." He tells me.

With that Gabby walks in with her partner Chout. He is chewing her ear off and she is rolling her eyes.

" Antonio" She says as she sees me now.

"Damn sis I don't see you for a week and your stomach grew almost double" I tell her rubbing her very visible bump.

"Haha nice to see you too" She says making a face at me."About that I finally saw the doc yesterday, and I have a new development. Seems I was wrong about my last period date cause my estimate was off. The babies are measuring 3 weeks bigger."

"Babies as in plural" I say in shock.

"Yup I am 17 weeks pregnant with twins" I say smiling

"Gabby you have to tell Casey" Hermann said hearing her statement.

"Yeah what He said" I choke out." He loves you and you can't do this alone."

"Oh not you too" She says walking away.

"Gabby we need to talk. Hermann can you come as well?" I ask.

Once in Hermann's small office, we explain to Gabby what's happening. That Alice has been following her and Matt, and that he came to me for help cause she wasn't stopping.

"So there not dating" She says confused.

"They never were. And he tried to tell you but. Well you know the rest." I say to her.

"That is why he needs to know" Hermann says now. What if Alice got physical."

" Well I can take care of myself" She snaps.

"Yeah Gabby I know" I say annoyed now."You will do what you want anyway."

With that being said we filled in Gabby with all that we knew so far. I told her to be careful, and all we can do is wait til Alice does something before we bring her in. When I got in my car I made a few phone calls to old contacts. They all offered to help, and I would be in touch with more details. Then I started the car and went back to district 21.

I will do my best to post as much as I can each day. Weekends are more hectic,so It may only be One chapter a day. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV

I still have not gotten to Matt. I can't get him to take any of my calls or texts. I have a new plan to get Matt's attention I hope. As well as destroy Gabby Dawson's world. All with one simple plan. I have plotted this out for a few days now and I'm hopeful this will work. I decided today is the perfect day to follow thru.

I get dressed now in all black,putting on a black hoody and grabbing a pair of gloves. I get in my car take one last look at all the items I need to pull of what I'm about to do. I pull up down the block from Gabby's apartment and see no sign of her car. I grab the small bag of crow bars and gas canister. I check my pocket for the book of matches which I will need as well. It is dark out now and I quickly walk towards the apartment building that Gabby resides in. I look around while I walk to make sure no one is around or spots me. I get to the front door,this door will be easy to get thru for it had a panel of glass above the lock. I grab a rag from the bag and wrap it around my fist. I quickly bust the glass as quietly as possible. Once inside I search for Gabby's mailbox that was labeled Dawson said 1C.

Know I knock quietly to make sure apartment is empty. After a few seconds no one answers so I take out my crow bar and break the Iock and open the door slowly,looking around her neat apartment. Everything is so neat and in place perfect, just like her. This made me sick so I started to break things. Whatever I could throw or smash I did. I found a picture on the wall in her kitchen. It's one of Gabby and Matt. I rip it in half and put the half with Matt in my pocket throwing the other half on the ground. I start to pour the gasoline around the trashed apartment now. I strick the match and watch for a few seconds the flames spread. I turn now to run out of the apartment. Once I run out the main door Of the apartment onto the street, I'm stopped dead in my tracks.

"Freeze police" was all I heard.

The rest is a complete blur until I find myself sitting in an interrogation room.

Gabby's POV

I've been thinking about what my brother and Hermann have said a lot these past two days since we talked last. I have to admit I'm pretty scared of raising twins on my own. I think it is more selfish of me to not have these babies know their father. After all he is a great guy and they deserve him to be in their lives. Even if he and I are not together. I pull out my phone and scroll thru my contacts til I stop at Matt's name. I stare at it for a minute before I hit the send button. It rings a few times, then goes to his voicemail.

"Matt this is Gabby, I know we haven't spoken much lately but I was hoping we could meet up soon cause I would like to talk to you about something. Call me please" I say into the phone.

"Come on Chout let's go gas up the rig" I say getting into the ambo to leave the station.

As I drive around town all I can do is think. For that is the only way to tune out Chout's ranting. I wonder now if Matt will ever take my phone call again. I was just so hurt, jealous, angry. All these emotions had me so confused, that I wasn't thinking straight. That is when my phone rings. My heart fluttered at the idea of Matt calling me back.

"Hello" I quickly say into my phone not looking at it.

Dawson it's Hermann, you need to get to your apartment now." He yells thru the phone. "It's on fire"

"What" I yell back as I quickly turn the ambo around.

The drive to my apartment felt like forever. When I finally turned on to my street it was my worst nightmare. I see all the lights of fire trucks lighting up the night. Everything around me goes silent and my body feels numb. Next thing I know I'm standing in the street in font of the building. The fire seems to be put out now. That is when I hear my name being called.

"Dawson" Shay calls from behind me.

That is when I look around and realize that all of station 51 is here. I see squad 3,truck 81, and ambulance 61 there.

"Gabby are you ok" Shay speaks again.

" You don't look good. Come sit down, let me get you a blanket." Shay says worried.

"Gabby" I hear Matt say as he approachs now.

"Thank god your ok" he continues to say. "The cops were here and arrested Alice. Said it was her who broke in and started the fire."

"Casey maybe you should give her a minute she doesn't look good." Shay tells him

"Hey Gabby why are you wearing your paramedics uniform."

That is when I feel all of the blood rush from my face, and panic take over my body.

"Gabby can you hear us" Shay says to me now.

Next thing I realize I'm on my feet being steadied by Matt and Leslie on either side of me. The blanket that was around my shoulders just fell to the floor.

'Oh my god, Gabby are you... pregnant." Matt says seeing my grown stomach.

That is when my body goes limp and all I see is blackness.

Hope you liked this chapter. How will Matt react to the news? Find out next update.


	10. Chapter 10

Shay's POV

"Gabby, Gabby talk to me. Damn it, Casey grab her legs get her on the gurney." I yell out.

This is not the way I expected Casey to find out he will be a dad. I can't believe she is limp in my arms right now. Casey looks like he is gonna puke. I need to focus now and treat her. Every second she is out could be fatal for the baby. Severide comes running up now asking what he can do. That is when I start yelling out orders.

"Severide get us to the hospital now" I yell.

"Casey help me get her in the ambo now" I say trying to get his attention."Casey get out of the way then."

"No I'm fine let's go" He says pushing the gurney and then hopping in ambo.

I check her vitals and put the oxygen mask on while we are in route. She is breathing but her pulse is racing. I'm worried about her blood pressure now, for that can cause preexclamia, which is harmful for the baby and Gabby. I check her blood pressure now and it's 190\110.

"Damn that's what I thought." I say to myself.

"What did you think" Matt says concerned.

"Her blood pressure is way to high, that can be bad for both of them." I tell him nervous. And he becomes a statue the rest of the ride to the hospital.

Once we arrive everything is a blur to me all I can do is cry on Severide's shoulder.

"Severide how could this happen, I will never forgive myself" Was all I could say as Severide cut me off.

"Shay you did all that you could,you couldn't have known something was wrong." He tells me.

"Yeah but I told her to say something" I was cut off by Matt this time.

"You both new about this?" He asks annoyed.

"Casey I tried to get her to tell you." I tell him still crying.

"Well I'll deal with Gabby later, but I want to know why neither one of you came to me?" He says getting more angry.

"Look It wasn't our place." Kelly snapped back.

"The hell it is you are both suppose to be mine friends. If Gabby wanted to be spiteful and hurt me then you should have told me." He says angry and walks away.

Casey's POV

I don't know who I'm more angry with right now. They were all lying to me. My friends,and an x-girlfriend that was suppose to have been in love with me at some point not that long ago. I don't know what I should be feeling right now. I always thought that When I would find out of impending fatherhood, I would be ecstatic. Inside I am filled with all this hurt and anger. I don't even know if Gabby and the baby are OK. That makes me feel even more angry. All I can keep saying to myself is how could she do this to me, while I sit on the hospital floor with me hands holding my head. I am fighting back the tears when I hear someone walk up to me.

"Matt you alright" Antonio asks.

"Not really everyone has been lying to me." I say looking up at him now.

"This may sound insensitive but it was her wishes." He tells me.

"So I should only be pissed at Gabby then your saying." I say getting up now.

"No just that you know how Gabby can be"He tells me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well this shouldn't have been how I found out" I respond annoyed as the doctor approaches us.

"I was told you are here for Gabriela Dawson" The doctor ask.

"Yes we are" Antonio answered for I couldn't find words.

"She suffered a panic attack which caused her blood pressure to spike. We were able to stabilize it with medication, which she may need to stay on the remainder of the pregnacy." The doctor spoke positive.

"So they are ok"Antonio speaks again.

"Yes all are ok,Gabby is awake now waiting on an ultrasound." The doctor tells us.

"So can we see her"Antonio questions.

"You can go and see her now if you like she is in room 203. One other thing, I may consider putting her on bed rest if her blood pressure spikes again. With twins she has to be a lot more careful. Gabby is a high risk pregnancy." The doctor said walking away now.

"Did he just say twins?" I finally spoke again.

"Look Matt you go see Gabby first and talk to her." Antonio tried to tell me, but all I could do was walk away in the opposite direction of her room.

I walk out of the hospital in the cold air to clear my head. In less then 3 hours my world feels like it has completely shifted. Gabby is pregnant with not one but two babies. She almost could have killed herself or these unborn babies from all the stress she put herself thru. All because she had to lie to me. I was really in love with her but I just don't know if we can come back from this. I don't think I can ever forgive her. The realization of becoming a father scares me.

Hope you like this. Leave me a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Severide's POV

I don't know what Casey must be going thru but I need to be there for him. Mad at me or not I will try to talk to him. Antonio told me he isn't taking the news so well. I am walking arond outside the hospital now. Thats where I spot him sitting on a bench outside the emergency room entrance.

"Hey man It's pretty cold out here" I say blowing into my hands to warm them up.

"Look Severide I just want to be alone" Matt says not even looking at me.

"Casey I don't know what your going thru but I want you to know I'm here." I tell him as I sit on the bench next to him.

"I know that I yelled at you and Shay earlier, but It's not your fault any of it." Matt says finally looking over at me now.

"Look how ever you found out about the baby is done. Now what are you going to do with that information?" I ask curious.

"Actually it's plural." He says looking at me still with a look of nervousness.

"Plural...what you mean twins?" I ask shocked.

" Crazy right" Matt says shaking his head looking at he floor." When I first found out I wasn't sure how I felt, I was so angry and hurt."

"But now?" I ask unsure of what he was feeling.

"I'm going to be a dad" Matt looks at me and spreads a big smile across his face.

"You're going to be a dad" I say matching his smile,and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kelly, for listening." He tells me sincere." I think I'm ready to go see Gabby now."

"Good, cause it's freezing out here." I say laughing as we got up and walked back into the hospital.

Gabby's POV

"I really screwed this up Shay didn't I" I say as she walks in my hospital room.

"Well every mistake can be corrected Gabby" Shay says sitting down next to my bed pulling the chair closer.

"Thank you for being here, I really need my friend" I say taking her hand."He really hates me doesn't he" I break down into tears.

"I don't hate you" I hear from the doorway, and I look up to see Matt standing there.

"Well I will go find Kelly for my ride home now" Shay says standing up to leave now and I give her a nod.

"Shay I'm sorry" Matt says stopping her as she passes by him. "It's all good" she quickly tells him and walks out of the room.

"Why did you do it?" Was all Matt spoke next not moving from the doorway.

I couldn't find the words to speak. Matt was asking for an explanation and at the moment none of the reasons in my head sounded right. We stayed in silence for what seemed like hours. Just watching each others hurt expressions on ones face, til there was a knock at the door startling us both.

"Excuse me Ms. Dawson I am Kathy I'm here to do your ultrasound." She says entering the room pushing the machine in front of her."Sir if you don't mind shutting the lights off " Kathy tells Matt as he was starting to leave.

"Matt please stay" I quickly call out before he could walk out the door.

"Oh you are the father. I'm sorry didn't realise." Kathy says looking over towards Matt.

"Yes I am" Is all he spoke before shutting the lights and taking a seat next to me now.

"Now the doctors believe everything is fine with your babies, but the ultrasound will better clarify that." Kathy speaks as she is typing information into the machine. " Do you know how this works Ms. Dawson."

"Please call me Gabby and this is Matt. And yes I do understand, this will be my second ultrasound." I tell her as she places the jell on my abdomen now, and Matt stay's totally silent. Once she places the wand to my abdomen, with a few quick circles we all hear the most amazing sound fill the room.

"Is that the heartbeats?" Matt finally breaks his silence.

"Yes it is" Kathy answers Matt' question. We turn and look at each other now tears filling both our eyes, and Matt reaches his hand out for mine.

Matt and I stayed very quiet while Kathy explained everything to us of what she was looking at on the monitor. Each hand, each foot, all their fingers and toes. This was a mesmerizing site every time you see it.

"Well everything looks fine from what I can see. I will bring these scans to the doctor and he will be in to let you know if all looks good." Kathy says as she wipes the jell off me now.

" Thank you" Matt and I spoke at the same time.

Once Kathy left the room pushing the machine out, Matt and I were left in silence again in the dimly lit room. Neither one of us knowing what to say. Matt then gently squeezes my hand for he never let go of during the ultrasound. This caused me to look at him now and my tears to surface.

"Matt I'm sorry" I finally spoke." This was never about you, it was myself selfishness. I never doubted you as a father for these babies. I just didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me."

"Gabby I'll admit you hurt me. But being with you would never be an obligation."Matt spoke softly."We have a lot to figure out but I would like us to try."

"I would very much like that" I say smiling at him now. "We have alot of decisions to make"

"Ok Ms. Dawson" The doctor walked in with a quick knock, before I could say anymore to Matt." Everything is great, babies are doing well. I am going to release you in a few more hours. You are at 18 weeks gestation so we were able to see the sex of both babies, would you like to know?

"Matt I want you to be a part of this decision, do you want to know?" I ask.

"Honestly I didn't know anything before today, so what's a little bit longer of a wait." Matt says placing his hand on my stomach for the first time.

"I'm glad you said that cause I want to be surprised as well" I say placing my hand over his.

"Ok well if you have no more questions for me I will get you released soon." Doctor says."I want you to be monitoring your blood pressure so I will be in touch with your OB doctor."

" Thanks doc" I say as he walks out, and I let out a big yawn."So what would you like to talk about first?"

" Gabby your tired. Get some rest we can talk after we get you home" Matt says fixing the sheets on the bed to cover me with now.

"Will you stay here til they release me?" I ask grabbing his hand.

"Of course, Just let me call Severide and ask him and Shay to get my truck here so we can get home later" He says as he stands up and steps out of the room, and I feel my eyes getting heavy now.

Hope you like this chapter. Matt and Gabby going in the right direction we hope right.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabby's POV

After I slept for a few hours the doc came in with my discharge papers. I got out of bed and threw my work clothes back on for that's what I arrived here in. I don't know the condition of my apartment but Matt agreed to bring me to see the damage.

"Ready to go" Matt said walking back in the room." Yeah I have no place to go home to but I don't want to stay here any longer." I say trying to hide my disappointment.

" Gabby I know we have alot to work out but my place is always your home too." Matt says placing his hand on my arm.

"Thanks" I tell him as we make our way out of the hospital.

During the drive to my apartment was quiet. I guess we both are unsure of were to start.

"So" I say breaking the silence. "How do you feel about being a dad?" All Matt could do was laugh at my question.

" Why are you laughing at me?" I say hurt. "You just know how to get right to the point" He says glancing over to me." To be honest I was scared When I first heard about it."

"Matt you will be amazing with them" I tell him rubbing my stomach."I know" He says placing his Hand on top of my stomach as well. Then he parks the truck and I realise we are at my place now."Gabby I was scared" He turns to face me as I was about to open my door." It was overwhelming at first learning the news, then finding out not one but two and also not knowing if you all were ok. But know now I am more then happy about our babies and I will be here and for you as well."

"Matt I can't apologize enough for what I put you thru but I want the opportunity to fix it." I say placing my hand on his cheek. "I realise now how wrong I was and how much it must have hurt you to find out this way."

"Well I do have one way you can make it up to me" He says with a tiny smile. "What is it?" I respond quickly.

" You can let me kiss you?" He asks placing both hand on either side of my face." Well if you must" I say teasing as we slowly meet each others lips.

Once inside my apartment I feel my heart in my throat. The fire didn't severely destroy everything but the smoke and water did most of the damage.

"Don't worry Gabby I can fix alot of the damage, I just need some time." Matt says walking up behind me placing his hands on my shoulder.

"Thanks Matt but I don't think I want to fix it up" I say placing my hands on his." Anyway I'm gonna need a bigger place now."

"Well I'm willing to look at new places with you again, if that's what you want?" Matt says turning me to face him." Yes I'm ready for us to be a family, no more putting my job first." I say kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that" Matt says pulling me into a hug." Let's get you back to my place now, I have to go see your brother at the precinct."

" What did you find out about Alice?" I asks stepping back." That she is not being cooperative." He says trying to avoid the conversation.

" Well you already now that I'm coming with you" I say putting my hands on my hips." Yeah I knew I was losing this battle" He says shaking his head as I walk into my bedroom .

"Well I guess I need to go shopping for new clothes." I say looking at my stuff thrown all over the room destroyed." Maybe Antonio's wife Laura has maternity clothes I can go thru."

"Yeah great idea" Matt says watching my rumage thru my stuff." Why don't you call her and I can drop you there."

"Nice try Matt I'm coming" Was all I said."Gabby, Alice was my fault I'm the reason your place looks like this."

"Matt are we trying to work things out between us?" He looks at me confused. " Then your problems are mine" I say looking up at him. " We tried to fix our problems without communicating, and look where that got us." Matt walked over to me and just kissed me then.

Antonio's POV

I'm sitting here in the interrogation room getting no where. It's been hours and I can't get this girl to crack.

"Alice I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth." I say slamming my hand down on the table.

"Like I said I didn't do anything." She says with a smirk." You were there we caught you leaving" I yell now. Then there is a knock on the door, so I exit the room.

"What's up Lindsey?" I ask annoyed she interrupted. " Lieutenant Casey and your sister are here." She answers me back with the same annoyance, that made me realise I was being rude.

"Sorry, where are they?" I ask calming down." I left them in the conference room" She said walking away.

"Thanks"I call out to her. "No problem" She waves back.

I make my way to the conference room. I see my sister and Matt talking, and I'm happy to see them civil.

"Hey Matt thanks for coming in." I saw walking in the room. "And why am I not surprised to see you here sis?"

"What and miss all the fun." She says getting up to hug me." You are too predictable." And we all laugh.

"So what is Alice saying?" Matt asks me as we all sit down." She is denying everything. Says you are all mutual friends." I tell them.

"Well that's probably why she came to Molly's last week wanting to be friends,cause she knew what she was planning." Gabby says.

"What did she say to you" I ask.

"Well I thought she was there to just mark her territory" Gabby says glancing over to Matt now." She thought I was getting in the way of her and Matt."

"What else did she say?" I ask anxious. " That was it cause Hermann walked in and she quickly ran out then. That was the night I asked Shay to cover for me, and we spoke in the street before I left." Gabby speaks to Matt.

"After you drove away that night she approached me going back into Molly's." Matt answered. " Could she have been watching that whole time?"

"That's a good possibility" I answer Matt. "We just can't crack her."

"Maybe I can?"Gabby jumps in." No way" "That's crazy" Matt and I both say at the same time.

"Listen she is threatened by me It could work." Gabby said waiting for a response but I didn't have one.

Will they let Gabby in the interrogation room with Alice? Find out next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabby's POV

"Come on it's worth a shot" I say arguing my Point to Matt and Antonio.

" Gabby you are pregnant and you need to watch your blood pressure." Antonio argued back.

"Gabby you don't know what will trigger Alice." Matt argued as well.

"Well we don't have to many other options do we" I continue to argue."Are we shafe if she walks out of here"

"She does have a point" Antonio speaks to Matt.

"It's not my decision it's hers ,so if this is what she wants to do I'll support her." Matt answers Antonio.

"What about you?" I look at Antonio." Do I have your support?"

"Uhh fine but I am right outside the door." Antonio tells me defeated. "Matt I'll put you in the viewing room with Detective Lindsey so you can watch."

"Sounds good" Matt nods.

"What am I gonna do with you sis" He tells me shaking his head.

"We all know Gabby gets her way" Matt says laughing.

" Hey I'm right here you know" I tease along.

"Hey by the way I'm happy to see you to getting along." Antonio says to Matt and I. And we all smile and I place my hand on Matt's.

We sat and discussed for a few minutes what I needed to do once inside the room with Alice. If at anytime I felt nervous or uncomfortable I was to just get up and knock on the door and I would be let out immediately. I was a bit nervous with my idea now but I new it had to be done. I just couldn't let Matt and Antonio now or they would stop me right away. I went to the rest room to calm my nerves, splashed some water on my face took a deep breath and walked back to Antonio waiting at the door of the interrogation room.

"You sure you are ready for this Gabby?" Antonio asks placing his hands on my arms now.

"Yes" I say shaky, and Antonio gives me a look. "I'm good and I'm ready.

I take a deep breath an give Antonio a nod. He opens the door and hands me a folder, and I slowly walk in the room.

"Gabby nice to see you" Alice says as if we are friends.

"Don't talk to me as if we're friends, we are not" I say standing by the closed door still.

"Oh don't be afraid I won't hurt you. Have a seat." She says pointing to the chair across from her.

"No I'm fine right here" I say opening the folder in my hands." Have you seen these yet?"

"And what might that be?" Alice answers sarcastically.

" They are pictures of my apartment that you broke into and set fire too as well." I say sternly.

" I don't know what your talking about" Alice says shaking her head.. " Did they call Matt for me is he coming?"

"No Matt isn't coming he doesn't want to see you especially after this." I say walking over throwing the folder on the table.

"Oh my god your pregnant?" Alice gasps as she sees my growing stomach now.

"That is not your concern or buisness." I say annoyed. "We are here because of my damaged apartment."

"You are pregnant you bitch" Alice yells trying to get up but her hands are handcuffed to the table. "You did this to keep him away from me."

As Alice's temper continued to flare I decided to leave the room. I quickly walked over and tapped the door. I exited before Alice could say anymore. Once in the Hallway Antonio was there and Matt quickly exited the viewing room and Met us standing already.

"You Alright" Antonio asked first.

"I'm fine, I'm fine guys . I just wanted to let her calm down for a minute." I tell them lying.

"Gabby you don't have to go back in." Matt says concerned. "We can do this another way."

"We don't have any other way" I say sternly." I can get her to break, she is threatened by me."

"Ok" Antonio says " Let's get you back in there, I hope you know what your doing."

" Trust me" I tell Matt and Antonio before I walk back in the room.

"Oh look the whore is back" Alice says when I walked over to the table now." Is it even Matt's baby"

"Just tell me why you did it" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I bet you lied to Matt just to get him to be with you." Alice carried on more.

"Alright if that's what you want to know, then yes it is Matt's baby." I say trying to provoke her." And he wants to be with me now not you."

"Oh I knew you couldn't be trusted." She says raising her voice." And I tried to be your friend."

"Well Matt is mine now and he will never know I got pregnant on purpose to so you couldn't have him." I say whispering across the table now.

"You bitch I knew I should have destroyed you and not just your apartment" Alice snaps out and I jump up from the table.

Just the the door swings open and Antonio and Matt enter the room.

"You are under arrest " Antonio tells Alice.

"You set me up you bitch how could you. Matt you were suppose to be mine" Alice says as Antonio walks her out the door." Your gonna regret this both of you"

"You ok babe" Matt asks as he hugs me, after Antonio and Alice exited the room.

"Yeah I'm just exhausted." I say sitting down letting out a sigh.

"Alright just wait here I'll go square things away with your brother and we will go then." Matt says kissing my head and then leaves the room.

We left the precinct about an hour later. Matt spoke with Antonio, and we just need to wait for Alice's arraignment date to testify. So for now we are done with her. Matt stopped and got me a burger and fries on the way home, for I was starving. Back at Matt's place we ate and talked a bit more. Matt suggested we could get me some new clothes the next day when I was more rested.

"Gabby your exhausted let's get you to bed." Matt says as he sees me yawning.

"Yeah I am tired " I say getting up to head to the bedroom.

"Just let me grab a pillow" Matt says walking up behind me.

"Whyaren't you sleeping in here with me?" I ask confused.

"I just wanted to give you your space." He says.

I don't say anything now I just walk over and kissed him.

"Don't you think we've had enough time apart?" I asking pulling him towards the bed.

We got into bed and automatically snuggled together like we never missed anytime. Except this time Matt placed his one hand on my stomach.

"Crazy right" I say rubbing my stomach as well.

"I missed you" Matt says with a crack in his voice.

I turn my body towards him that we are face to face now. I caress his cheek as we just look at each other for a moment.

"I love you, I always have ." I say as I lean in and kiss him.

"


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning beautiful" Matt says as I open my eyes early that morning. This was our first morning together in months, and I forgot how great it was to be laying here in Matt's arms.

"Good morning" I say with a huge smile." How bout we just stay in bed until the babies come?"

"Tempting offer but I give you about 10 minutes before you are starving, and you go running for food" Matt says pulling my shirt up to kiss my stomach."Good morning."

And as if the babies heard their father talking to them, they started to kick. The most amazing part of being pregnant is feeling them grow and move inside you.

"Babe did you feel that?" I ask grabbing Matt's hands on my stomach." They already love the sound of your voice"

"Wow there it is again, I do feel it." Matt says looking up with tears in his eyes."I would stay in bed all day if I could feel this."

"Oh thanks already tossing me aside for them." I say laughing.

"Never" Matt says as he leans up and kisses me passionate.

Once we break from our kiss I quickly hop out of bed." Sorry babe but my 10 minutes are up" I say as I put my robe on, and Matt lays flat on his back in bed letting out a groan.

"Your a tease, you know that." He says as I crawl back in bed on top of him.

"You better get up if you want breakfast, before we eat it all on you" I say with a little peck to his nose and I get up again.

"Tease" was all I heard come from the bedroom in between our laughing as I walked into the kitchen now. I started making breakfast with whatever I found in Matt's fridge, which wasn't much.

"Babe looks like I will have to do the shopping again." I tell Matt as he walks in the kitchen now.

"Well you haven't been here in a while, so I haven't been eating so well." Matt says sad as he sees all his fridge has is alot of beer and a dozen eggs. I just walked over and hugged him then.

I fried up some eggs for us, as we made our plans for the day. First thing I wanted to do today was go to 51 and talk to Bowden about transferring back to my spot on ambo 61 with Shay. The spot was still available, and Matt loved the idea of having back near him again. Then we would go to the mall so I could get some new clothes. We finished up eating got showered up and we were now getting in Matt's truck to start our day.

"Gabby, we should talk about our living arraingments." Matt spoke up as we pulled away from his apartment. "I know how you felt about my place before and with the babies coming now."

"You know I really don't care where we live anymore, as long as we are together." I say placing my hand on his thigh." Maybe staying at your place isn't the worst idea."

"Are you sure" He asked putting his hand on top of mine.

"Absolutely, we should just focus on the babies now and get the second bedroom ready for them." I tell him.

"I love you" Matt says as he parks the truck in front of 51, and leans over to kiss my cheek." Did you miss this place."

"Oh you have no idea" I answer as we get out and start walking in.

Boden was in his office so Matt and I spoke to him there. They transfer back to 51 was approved but Matt and I were both on shift the next day and the paperwork would take a few days. Therefore I needed to report to station 18 one more shift. We were fine with that knowing that we happy again what's one more shift at another house. After we finished speaking with Boden we headed to the mall now. We stopped at a motherhood maternity store to my dismay.

"You know I am only going to get fatter by the day now." I say as I model one of the outfits I tried on for Matt.

"Your not fat your pregnant." Matt says cautious. "And you have never looked more sexy caring my babies."

"Oh now there yours." I say teasing.

"Let's face it I did all the work." He says raising an eyebrow.

"Ha you say that now but wait til I'm in labor dear." I say placing my hands on my hips.

"Alright you ready to go before I get myself in trouble here." Matt says handing me his credit card." I have one more store we need to go to."

"You do" I ask curious.

"Yes but it's for you, so no more questions til we get there." Matt says walking away so I couldn't question him.

I gather the clothes I picked out from the fitting room and I head to the cashier to pay. Matt is waiting for me just outside the door to the store. Once I finished paying I walk over to meet him and give him his credit card back.

"No hold on to it you will need it at the next store." He says grabbing my hand leading thru the mall, and I just look at him puzzeled. We continue thru the mall until Matt all of a sudden just stops in front of a little jewelry store. He turns and faces me now.

"So what store are we going to?" I ask still confused.

"This one." He says pointing into the jewelry store." Gabby I want us to get married. I brought you here to pick out an engagement ring."

"Oh" was all I could find.

"Gabby I know this isn't a traditional proposal, but I don't want to be traditional with you. I want us to be a family, and you can complete that by marrying me?" Matt asks.

"There is nothing more I want then to be a family with you and our babies, of course I'll marry you"I say hugging and kissing him. "I love you"

"I love you more every day, now come on let's pick you out a ring." Matt says pulling me into the store.

We happily look thru the case of all the different settings til I saw it.

"Matt that's the one" I say pointing in the display and the jewler pulls it out. It was an emerald cut with smaller diamond's wrapping around it, set on a plantnium band. "It's perfect"

"We'll take it." Matt said placing the ring on my finger, giving his credit card to the jewler.

"That's a lovely choice"he says walking away to the cash register.

"It even fits perfect" I tell Matt as I admire the ring and he admires me.

Just then my phone rings snapping us out of our transe."Hello, It's Antonio" I say to Matt placing it on speaker." I have great news brother, Matt and I are getting married."

" That's great sis, I'm really happy for you both" He says thru the phone." I hate to damper your good moods but I called to tell you Alice was realesed this morning."

All Matt and I could do was stair at each other in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

IThe next morning

"Gabby are you sure you will be ok?" Matt asks as we walk out of his place to our cars.

"Yeah just one more shift apart, then I will be back at 51." I say as I brush my lips across his cheek as I walk towards my car.

"Babe that's not what I mean" Matt says grabbing my arm.

"Yes I know what you meant, and I will be fine, Alice won't hurt me."I tell him kissing his lips quickly.

"Ok just text me when you can today so I know you are all safe." Matt says as he places his hand on my growing stomach.

"Of course I will keep in touch." I say placing my hand on his. And kissing him goodbye one more time." I love you and don't worry."

"I love you too, and I will always worry when your not with me." Matt says as we seperate and walk to our cars and get in with one last wave to each other.

On my way to station 18 for my last shift I am rather nervous but I didn't want to tell Matt that. I will return to 51 in just a few more days, and I must admit I love the idea of just being around my family again. Especially Matt for I never feel more safe when he is around. Maybe he just helps me forget the world outside when we are alone. I am quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I pull up in front of 18 for It's a short drive from Matt's place. Then I notice Antonio walking out of the station towards my car, so I quickly get out to meet him.

"Gabby just wanted to check on you?" He says in a worried tone.

"What do I not look ok?" I say sarcastically." I know I'm getting big and all."

"Gabby I'm serious we are worried about your safety." Antonio says grabbing my shoulders.

"Antonio I just left Matt's place 5 minutes ago, how could something happen to me that quickly." I say stepping around him to go into the station. And then I realized something causing me to stop and turn back to my over protective brother."What do you mean we were worried? Did Matt call you?"

"Gabby the guy is worried for your safety as I am, don't get annoyed." He says.

"I'm not annoyed I just don't want you guys smothering me." I snap at him a little mean.

"Well you sure seem annoyed, but Gabby you can't be so calm about this, you have your unborn children to consider in this as well." Antonio snaps back at me with the same tone I gave him.

"Look I love both of you for worrying, but worrying is not gonna stop Alice from doing something again." I say as the realization sinks into the both of us.

"Yes well I have a job to do, but just please be safe, for Matt and I both, He is the first guy I approve of for you, so let's keep it that way." He says holding out his fist for me to return the gesture."Just don't go all Gabby on this like you always do."

"Well things have changed" I say pointing to my stomach as he starts to walk backwards away from me.

"And don't worry you still look like Gabby." He says chuckling as he turns to run to his car so I couldn't comment.

"That is your crazy uncle" I say out loud to my stomach as I walk into the station.

I head into the locker room to change into my uniform, and my phone starts to buzz. I pull it out of my pocket to find a text from Matt.'hey just checking in on my 3 most important people, miss you.' Reading this brought a smile to my face.'We are just great, and miss you as well :-) ' I text back to him.

"Dawson you in here?"McCauley calls out to me.

"Yeah what's up?" I answer turning the corner after I close my locker to head out.

"I'm going to stock the ambo, but you have a visitor." He says as we walk back out to the garage now.

My phone buzzes another time but before I can look at my message, I notice Alice standing near the ambo looking right at me. Just then Hermann walks up next to me.

"Dawson what she doing here?" He asks." I'm gonna get Chief Donald"

I just stood there and couldn't respond or speak as Hermann walks away. My phone starts buzzing again in my hand, and I continue to not move or do anything. A few seconds have past since Hermann walked away, and now is when Alice starts to walk towards me and all I can do is take a deep breath.

Sorry for the long time of no updates. Hope you like this.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood there frozen as Alice walked towards me. I couldn't move or speak as the panic fills my body. The next thing I realize is my chief standing in front of me blocking the path between Alice and I.

"You can't be here miss." Chief Donald adresses Alice.

"Oh I'm just here for a friendly chat with Gabby." She says looking over his shoulder at me.

"Well I can't allow that to happen" He answers back.

"Well why can't Gabby speak for herself and tell me that she doesn't want to talk?" Alice says snippy now.

"Look this is my house and I don't allow personal visitors when my crew is on shift." Chief Donald says annoyed now that Alice questions his authority." I will walk you out now, please."

Alice finally listened to him and started to leave. Until she noticed my hand placed on my stomach.

"Oh my god your engaged to Matt?" She yells out looking back at me as she stops walking.

"Now miss." Chief speaks again

"What does Matt even see in you, you're a lying bitch, is that even his baby?" She yells back to me as she is escorted out the door by the chief and Hermann also.

I was still standing in the same spot, still not able to move when Hermann walked back over to me.

"Are you ok Dawson?" He asked.

"I think so?" I finally spoke now.

"Look I called Antonio, but I think you should call Casey and let him know what just happened." Hermann said to me and I nod in agreement.

"Some last shift." I say trying to make light of the situation.

I turn to walk back in the main room of the station to call Matt when a sharp pain hits me in my abdomen. I grab my stomach, as the pain causes me to bend over, and grab the wall with my other hand as a faint scream escapes my mouth.

"Dawson are you ok?" Hermann asks as I feel him place his hand on my back.

"No get McCauley" I barely breath out as a wave of pain hits me again."I need to get to the hospital, I may be losing the babies."

Everyone around quickly helped me into the back of the ambo, without even examining me. They saw the panic on my face and new Lake Shore Hospital was where I needed to be.

Casey's POV

It had been a while since I texted Gabby last. I was starting to worry a bit, but I continued my paper work at my desk to keep my mind off of it.

"Hey man how's it going?" Severide pulls me out of my thoughts standing at my door.

"Um yeah good I guess, just worried." I answer him.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks holding up two cigars.

"Can't pass up that offer." I say laughing lightly.

We walk outside the station and have a seat on the bumper of the squad rig that is parked in the drive way. We light up our cigars and sit in silence for a few minutes just enjoying them. Severide was the first to break the silence between us.

"So how are you adjusting to becoming a father?"

"I have to admit it is scary in the most amazing way if that makes any sense." I tell him.

"Yeah I get it, when Renee came back pregnant I felt all crazy emotions.." he said slightly embarressed.

"But I know Gabby is the one. I have never felt this way before not even with Hallie. She makes all my fears go away, and I couldn't imagine a better mother for my babies." I say getting slightly red in the face for just confessing myself to Severide like this.

"I get it, I here is just happy you and Dawson figured things out." Severide said sincere.

Before we could say anymore my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open to see it was Antonio calling before I answered.

"Hey Antonio, how's it going?"

"Matt it's Gabby she is on her way to Lakeshore, I'm not sure the details just meet me there." Antonio spoke quickly and hung up before I could answer.

"Casey what is it man?" Severide asks studying my face.

"It's Gabby, I gotta go she is being rushed to Lakeshore." I say jumping up and putting out my cigar.

"What?" Was all he responded.

"Just tell Boden for me" I say running towards my truck now.

I don't even now how I got to Lakeshore for it was all a blur. I park my truck and jump out sprinting into the entrance of the hospital.

"I'm looking for Gabriela Dawson?" I ask the nurse behind the desk nervously.

"Are you family sir" she asks me rudely.

"I'm her fiancé, and the father." I snap back at her.

"Oh of course they are waiting for you." She says sweet now.

"Where are they?" I asked anxious.

"Room 245 in the maternity ward, but sir." She continued but I just ran away towards the room not listening to her.

My heart is beating fast in my chest now as I finally arrive to the room. I take a deep breath as I place my hand on the door knob, unsure of what I will find on the other side. I take one more deep breath after a moment to collect myself and I open the door to walk in.

Oh a bit of a cliff hanger, what will Matt find inside that hospital room. Is Gabby and their unborn babies ok.


	17. Chapter 17

Casey's POV

As I walk into the dark room my heart continues to race. I take a few steps in to finally see Gabby's face. She is lying in bed fast asleep, and the sound of two heartbeats fill the room, coming from the monitor next to her. I let go of my breath that I didn't know I was holding when my eyes drift away from Gabby's face to where her hands are rested over her rounded stomach under the bed sheet.

"Hey man" Antonio startled my thoughts for I didn't see him sitting in the chair by the window." She fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"What happened?" I ask running my hand thru my hair as I walk closer to him.

"Alice showed up at the station." He whispers.

"What?" I answer trying to contain my anger." What did she do to Gabby?"

"She tried to confront Gabby, Hermann told me, but Chief Donald escorted her out." He explained.

"So she didn't touch Gabby in anyway?" I ask confused now.

"No apparently she saw Gabby's engagement ring, and flipped out about it but they got her to leave quickly.." Antonio continued to explain as I took a seat now across from him in the other empty chair." Unfortunately I can't bring Alice in cause she never touched Gabby."

"So why is Gabby here?" I asked still concerned as I look over to her in the bed.

"When Alice left, Gabby was going to call you when she suddenly was doubled over in pain." Antonio said concerned." That is why they rushed her in."

"And the babies?" I ask as I try to swollow the big lump in my throat now.

"Oh sorry man, yeah they are doing ok now." He tells me reassuringly." The doctors think the stress caused her to go into per term labor."

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"Well the doctors were able to stop the labor with some medication. Gabby told the doc she wanted to wait for you to discuss more." He said as I feel a small smile creep on my face at the thought of Gabby wanting to include me.

Gabby started to stir in her sleep now causing both of us to walk over to her bed side. Her restlessness made the baby monitors start to beep loudly. Seconds later a doctor and nurse came running in, and woke Gabby from her sleep. Antonio and I were asked to step aside as we just watched in shock.

"What's going on Gabby?" The doctor asked while checking the babies heart rates on the paper the machine was printing.

"I don't know?" Gabby spoke as her eyes met mine now." I feel fine."

"Here doc it's a false alarm." The nurse said checking the round monitors on her stomach." The one monitor got twisted in the other, pulling the cord out, it happens sometimes if you move a lot.

"Yeah she was a little restless right before it went off." Antonio spoke to the nurse.

"Well you must be the father, I'm doctor Sullivan." He says extending his hand to me.

"Matt Casey." I say as we shake hands.

"Well Gabby and Matt I have a few patients to see then I will be back to speak with both of you." He says walking towards the door to exit the room.

Antonio also left after the doctor did saying he had a few things to take care. He said he would be back in a few hours and that he would inform everyone at both stations how Gabby was doing. Once he exited the room Gabby and I were finally alone.

"Hey baby." I say kissing her lips as I sit on the bed next to her.

"Sorry if we scared you." She says placing her hand on my check." But to be honest this whole situation scares me."

"I know babe, but the most important thing now is keeping you all safe and healthy." I tell her placing my hand over her stomach. " I love all of you, and can't bare the thought if I lost any of you, I have lost too many people in my life, but none of them were you and that I can't handle.

"You know I'm tougher then that, and we all love you too much to leave you, so don't you worry." Gabby tells me as tears fill her eyes, and all I can do is lean in and kiss her.

"I don't want to wait any longer." I tell her after we pull apart as my face still hovering hers.

"Wait for what?" She asks pulling me closer to kiss my lips again.

"To get married, I want to marry you now, today,tomorrow, as soon as possible?" I ask but before we can she can answer Dr. Sullivan enters the room again.

"Ok so this is the situation" he says pulling the chair up to the bed across from me and he sits." I have consulted your OB doctor and she is in agreement as well. We want you to stop working and to be off your feet as much as possible."

" Is that my only option?" Gabby asks.

"Well I'm not putting you on complete bed rest, but I need you to be stress free, and your job is too stressful. You are 27 weeks now correct?" He questions.

" Yes I was 27 weeks 3 days ago." Gabby answered.

"Well 37 weeks is full term for twins, and I am scheduling you for a c-section then. Between your high blood pressure and your per term labor, it is your job for the next 10 weeks to not go into labor." He informs us both." I am allowing you to go home on minor bed rest orders. But Gabby if you return here for any reason before your scheduled c-section, I am admitting you to the hospital and you will remain on bed rest til you are 37 weeks."

"Thanks Doc, I will make sure she takes it easy." I say shaking his hand.

"Good I am relying on you to keep her calm and stress free." He tells me standing up now."I want to keep you here a few more hours before I release you Miss Dawson."

"Thanks Dr. Sullivan, and you have my word I will rest." Gabby answered as he left the room.

"So soon to be husband what was that talk of you wanting to marry me?" Gabby asks grabbing my attention back to her.

"Well you heard the doc he said you need to take it easy." I say concerned.

" Hey that's not fair, you can't tell a girl you want to marry her then take it back." She says pouting." And since when is getting married stressful."

" Well now how can I refuse that face. Alright I will marry you but I will take care of all the details." I say laughing at her.

"Um baby, I think you should ask Shay to help you with that." She speaks meeting my laughter.

"Ok fine I will let Shay handle it, and then you can just show up beautiful as ever." I say kissing her cheek.

"You mean fat as ever." Gabby says sarcastically.

" Babe you don't even realise that makes you even more beautiful to me. Now get some rest." I tell her sitting by her side pulling her into my side.

Hope you liked this update and no cliff hangers..


	18. Chapter 18

One week later.

"So are you going to tell me any details on this surprise wedding?" I ask turning the lamp on next to me on the night stand.

"Babe I am trying to sleep here it's 3 a.m." Matt grumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"I would love to sleep but one of your children is digging their foot or arm into my rib." I say agitated.

" Oh it's my child when they keep you up." He says peeking out from under the pillow squinting from the light.

"You're catching on baby" I say teasing." Try talking to them, they love your voice Matt?"

"Ok fine but shut the light off." He says rolling over towards me, as I turn the lamp back off.

"Hey babies daddy's here, now you need to relax and sleep so your beautiful mother can as well." Matt spoke softly as he caressed my large belly.

These days I am starting to not be able to see my feet anymore. My ankles are starting to swell, and my shoes are all getting too tight. As Matt talks and carreses my stomach I can feel myself finally getting sleepy. I start to play with Matt's hair to relax him as well until we both drift off into a peaceful sleep, him holding my stomach and me holding him and I feel so complete.

I woke up a few hours later to the sun shining and the birds chirping. I roll over to find Matt's side of the bed empty. Just then he walked back into the bedroom freshly showered with just a towel on.

"Morning babe,I tried to be quiet sorry that I woke you." He says

"No you didn't wake me, but I'm glad I didn't miss you before you left for shift." I say slowly getting up now." This is our last time seeing each other before we get married tomorrow."

" Yup and this is your last day as Gabriela Dawson, tomorrow you will Gabriela Casey." He says placing his hands on my shoulders.

" Actually about that I was thinking of hyphenating my name, Gabriela Dawson-Casey." I ask. "How do you feel about that?"

"I think that's a great idea babe" He says kissing my cheek before he starts to get dressed." I guess you will always be Dawson to everyone at 51."

"Yes but too be honest Casey has always been the only other name I have ever wanted to be." I tell him causing him to stop what he is doing and hug me for he was choked up by my statement.

A few minutes later Matt finished getting dressed and met me in the kitchen where I started frying up some eggs. We sat down together and ate before he got ready to leave. I have to admit I was a little jealous watching him get ready for work when I couldn't. But if I was totally honest with myself I knew it was the right thing cause I was getting tired a lot more.

"Babe" Matt called out to me snapping me out of my thoughts." So you know the plans Shay will be here in the morning to pick you up."

"Yeah that's all I get no details or anything?" I ask curious.

"Just rest up today it is all taken care of you will just need to show up tomorrow." He tells me putting his coat on." Oh and I left you a few catalogs on the coffee table of some ideas for the nursery. Pick out what you like cause I want to get started on that when I'm home this week."

"Some honeymoon, you working on the few days Boden gave you off." I say teasing.

"Spending my time off with you getting the nursery ready is the only way I want to spend that time." He says closing the gap between us."I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." I answer kissing him goodbye before he walks out the door and I go to sit on the couch and start to look at his ideas for our babies room.

Alice's POV

I park across from station 51. I wait hoping to see Matt cause I need to tell him what a big mistake he is making. I know that I am the one for him, I have nothing else now in my life. I lost my job from this miss understanding Matt and I had, so I need to make things better with him. I sit here watching a blonde girl decorate Matt's fire truck with toole. Then I notice a few guys setting up white chairs outside the station doors, facing an archway of flowers.

"Could they be setting up for a wedding" I say to myself."Cause it sure looks that way"

That thought makes me angry, could my worst nightmare be happing. I get out of my car now to go look for Matt. I walk up behind the blonde women still decorating the fire truck.

"Excuse me" I say getting her attention." Can you tell me if Matt is inside."

"I don't think you should be here." She answers me rudely.

"Well I didn't ask for your permission, I asked if Matt is here." I snap back at her as I decide go inside the station to find him myself.

"What are you doing here?" Matt walks out the door towards me.

"I needed to speak with you sweetheart." I say reaching out my hand for his.

"Where have I ever given you the idea that I wanted anything to do with you." He says raising his voice.

"I think you are making a big mistake you have to know we are suppose to be together." I say pleading.

" Casey go back inside." His Chief orders him.

"Miss you were asked to leave, there is nothing here for you." He spoke to me now polite but firm.

"This is between Matt and I." I insist.

"Well he has made it clear he doesn't want to speak, now I don't want a scene at my firehouse please leave." He pointed me away.

"Oh I forgot you all defend that bitch, she has you all fooled but we will see about that." I say annoyed causing Matt to turn back around.

"You better stay the hell away her." He yells running back towards me but is pulled back by a few guys around him.

"Yeah" I say turning to leave smiling at the rise I just got out of Matt.

I get in my car looking back at everyone still watching me. And I know that I need to stop this wedding but how, I think driving away.


	19. Chapter 19

Casey's POV

I watch as Alice drives away. My heart is racing at the thought of Gabby being alone, for I don't know what Alice is capable of.

"Casey are you ok?" Severide asks." What is up with this chick?"

"I don't know but she only seems to be getting worse." I say to everyone standing around me.

"What are you gonna do?" Shay asked me.

"There is nothing any of you can do now, you all have jobs to worry about if that bell goes off." Boden speaks to us in his assertive tone.

"Chief I need to at least make sure Gabby and the babies are safe." I say worried." I won't be any good to you here if I'm worried."

"Your right Casey, Gabby is family we need to make sure they are safe." Boden says with a small smile." Shay you go get Dawson, bring her here."

"Thanks Chief." I say clapping his shoulder." I'm gonna call Antonio to fill him in."

"I'm on it Chief, don't worry Casey I'll get Dawson as quick as I can." Shay tells me as she walks by me.

"Thanks and just tell her we had a change of plans, I don't want to tell her til she gets here." I ask Shay as gets into the ambo.

"No problem I'll call her on my way." She tells me and I nod in agreement.

I watch Shay drive off as this sick feeling sits in my stomach. This is suppose to be the happiest time in our lives and Alice is trying to take that away. I walk back into my office and close the door behind me and I just sink into my chair at my desk. I sit there for a minute with my head in my hands. I hear a knock on the door as I look up to see Severide standing there.

"Come in." I say waving him in.

"Boden wanted me to let you know he called Antonio, he will be here soon." He informed me.

"Thanks man." I answer with a defeated tone.

"Look man it will be fine Shay will get Dawson here safely." He says clapping my shoulder.

"Yeah but what about tomorrow and the next day." I say looking away from him." Gabby being pregnant only makes me worry more."

"Hey Matt, Severide." Antonio speaks from behind Severide.

"Oh hey Antonio didn't know you were here." I say surprised." How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know how worried you are about my sister." He says with a smile as I get up to shake his hand and one arm hug.

"So what can we do to help this situation?" Severide asks Antonio shaking his hand as well.

"Well we have to wait and see what Alice does next."Antonio tells us. "If we catch her in the act again her father won't be able to help her again."

"Well can't you bring her in for stalking them both." Severide asks.

"Well that is were it get complicated." Antonio informed us of the laws.'' So we can't prove she is stalking and it won't stick."

"So what do we need to do to get something to stick?" Gabby says turning the corner by the laundry area.

"Gabby." I say " How much have you heard?"

"Enough to know it's about Alice again." She says walking up to me, and Shay following behind her carrying a garment bag.

"How much did you tell her?" I ask Shay as she hangs the bag on my door.

"I didn't say much she guessed." Shay informed me.

"What you weren't going to tell me anything?" Gabby says slightly annoyed.

"No babe, I don't know what I was gonna tell you, I don't want you stressed." I tell her rubbing her shoulder." You know what the doctor said."

Antonio interrupted us now" I have enlisted one of my informants. I instructed her to try and become friendly with Alice. I'm hoping this works. In the mean time go own with your plans, maybe this wedding is just what we need to provoke her."

"Are you sure Antonio?" Gabby asks.

"I'm sure my informant is the only way, now it's time for my baby sister to get married." He says hugging her.

"Well I hate to interrupt the family time, but I have some work to do to get this bride ready." Shay says pulling Gabby towards the locker room.

"So much for tradition of not seeing each other before the ceremony." Gabby says with a half smile.

"You broke that tradition when you got knocked up by your boyfriend." Antonio chuckled play punching my arm.

"Come on Casey you and I can smooth talk Boden into allowing this during shift." Severide tells me.

"Gabby I'll go get mom and bring her back to help you too." Antonio called out to Gabby as we all parted ways and I gave Gabby a wink before she disappeared into the locker room.

Gabby's POV

I'm siiting on the bench of the locker room while Shay plays with getting my hair done. I am deep in thought not hearing anything Shay is saying.

"Hey are you alright?" Shay says walking in front of me to get my attention.

"Sorry I was just thinking?" I say giving her a smile.

"Your not nervous are you?" She asks worried.

" No not at all, I was just thinking how crazy it is remembering my first day meeting Casey here and now I'm marrying him, and pregnant with twins by him." I tell her laughing.

"Yeah I remember that day as well." Shay said thinking back as well. "It was your first day here and I was so nervous to meet my new p.I.c."

Flashback

It was a hot July day when I walked into station 51 for the first time. It was my first day as paramedic in charge and this was the first spot to open. I walked in the open garage doors to find anyone around to direct me to the chiefs office. In front of me was Squad 3 parked in the first spot behind it was truck 81, and along side truck was my new assignment ambulance 61. I got butterflies in my stomach seeing it parked there. I walk thru a set of double doors and walk into the common room. That is where a handful of guys are sitting. One man is sitting on the couch watching TV to my right there are two guys sitting at a round table behind him. Then there is another behind the counter cooking something that smelled awful, and there was three more guys sitting to my left playing cards at the long table.

"Ahh you must be our newbie paramedic?" The man on the couch says.

"Yeah I'm Gabriela Dawson." I say walking further into the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on me now, causing me to feel a bit nervous.

"Um can someone tell me where Chief Boden's office is?" I ask as my voice cracks.

"Sure I can show you." I hear someone speak.

I wait a moment to see where that voice came from. That is when he stands up from the long table where he was playing cards. I meet his blue eyes and I am immediately drawn to him. My heart skips a beat seeing this blonde, handsome man walking towards me. I remind myself we are not alone, so I try to contain my excitement.

" Hi I'm lieutenant Matthew Casey." He says putting his hand out to shake mine.

"Hi I'm Gabby Dawson, or Dawson, or Gabby." I stutter out embarrassed, as I hear a few guys chuckle behind him.

"Oh you don't have to be nervous around him, he only made lieutenant last week." One of the guys said who he was playing cards with.

"Yeah but I'm your lieutenant now Andy so you should be nervous." He turned back to him.

Once he turned back around I extended my hand out to his waiting hand to shake. When our hands met this electricity shot thru my body. It was like nothing I had felt before. At that moment I felt like no one was in the room as our eyes made contact again. I couldn't move or speak, I was just locked in his gaze, and he seemed just as locked to me.

"Hey are you my new paramedic in charge?" A voice rang from behind me breaking our gaze.

End of flashback

"Yeah I remember that." Shay says about our memory of first meeting. "Everyone in the room saw that connection you both had, but knew he was with Hallie, so we all wondered what would happen."

"Believe me I was super jealous of Hallie when I first found out about her, and I told myself it was all in my head that he could have liked me in any romantic way." I said sadly thinking back to Hallie's untimely death.

"I know sweety, but it's not a bad thing to be happy now." Shay said knowing what I was thinking.

"OK no sad memories." I say shaking the thoughts out of my mind. "Today I'm marrying the most amazing man I know and in two months or less I will be the mother to his babies."

"Let me just say they will be the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. Shay tells me wrapping her arm around my shoulders from behind me, as she turns to show me the finished product of my hair.

"Wow this is amazing." I say getting teary eyed.

"Gabby." My mom calls out entering the locker room. "Wait til you see out.." My mother turned the corner now seeing me and couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well I will leave you two for a minute, for I need to check on the guys, I will be back soon." Shay said leaving the room.

TBC

Gabby and her mom will have a nice talk, and then hopefully the wedding goes off without a hitch.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabby's POV

"Gabriela you look absolutely beautiful." My mother says holding back her tears.

"Mom your gonna make me cry." I say standing to hug her." I hope I don't look to fat in my dress?"

"Don't be rediculious your are creating two lives with someone you love, and I know he loves you just as much." She says wiping my tears.

"He does doesn't he." I say with a smile." Mom he does make me so happy."

"Gabriela you know I was upset when I found out that you were pregnant, and not even together with Matt at the time." My mom says getting my attention." In my time the way I was raised you didn't do things this way, but I need you to know that I am supportive of you and Matt, and I will always love you and my grandchildren as well."

"Oh mom." I cryed in her arms like I was a little girl again." It means so much to me to have your support and love, and you need to know Matt is all I have ever wanted in a man."

"I know my dear, your brother always praises him, and tells me how much your father would have loved him as well." She tells me still holding me in her arms.

"I wish dad could have been here, I miss him so much." I say looking at my mom now.

"He is here in spirit, part of him will always be with you." She says crying now." This necklace your father gave me on our wedding day, I am giving it to you now, and I hope you have a daughter to pass it on to as well." My mom says putting the necklace around my neck.

"Oh mom I am honored to wear this and cherish it, for it is a piece of dad." I say admirring the necklace as I look at it in the mirror now.

"That is your something old." My mother says.

" Gotta try to keep some tradition" I say laughing.

" Yes and here is your something borrowed and something blue." My sister-in-law Laura says walking in with Shay handing me a blue hanky." My mom gave this to me on my wedding day, in case I needed it at the alter. I want to let you borrow it because you have become my sister over the years.

"Oh Laura, thank you." I say hugging her as I start crying again.

"Looks like you are gonna need that hanky." Shay said joking. "Come on sweety let's fix your make up and gets you dressed your groom is waiting."

We all shared a quick hug with one another and they all helped me finish getting ready. I slipped into my dress finally and it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was marrying Matthew Casey. I had to pinch myself to make sure this was real. I walked over to the mirror now to look myself over. Leslie, Laura and my mom walked up behind me to admire as well. My dress hung to the knee in front, and scouped down longer in the back. It had cap sleeves, and had tiny amount of beadwork in between my bust line and my stomach, that wrapped around to the back and came to into a v shape.

"Can't believe you could find a wedding dress in the maternity section." I said laughing, causing everyone to join in.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Antonio said walking up behind all of us. "Wow sis you look.."

"Speechless huh." Laura said to her husband.

"You look beautiful Gabs." He says to me now.

"Thanks" I tell him. "That to all of you."

"You may not be thanking me later, I just had my big brother chat, with your hubby out there, I made him turn white." Antonio says chuckling.

"You did what?" I say turning around as Laura smacks him in the arm.

"Don't worry it's all go, I went easy, any way you know I like Matt." He says putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Antonio what will I do with you." Our mother says to him.

"Gabby he is going to make a great husband, and father, I am certain of that." He says in a serious tone now.

"I know, but it's great to here it from you as well." I say placing my head on his shoulder.

"Hey are you girls ready?" Severide says walking in now." I think Casey might make a run for it soon."

"Haha" Shay answers him.

"Oh don't worry that boy ain't going anywhere Dawson, even if we try to scare him." He says.

"Thank Severide." I say sarcastic.

" But you can tell him I will be right out." I tell him. "Oh and you clean up nice in your dress blues."

"Yeah your man asked me to stand up there with him so he asked me to wear it." He says winking as he walks back out.

After a few more minutes of checking myself in the mirror, it was time to get married.

"OK I'm ready." I say turning and facing everyone." I have waited long enough for this moment."

"Here is your bouquet, and I tucked the hanky inside." Laura says handing it to me.

"Let's get you married lil sis." Antonio says as he wraps my arm in his.

"You all put this together so quickly for Matt and I, so thanks, and you all look amazing by the way." I say noticing everyone dressed for the occasion.

"OK Boden transfered all our calls for the next hour, so it's now or never." Shay said escorting us all out of the locker room.

We walk down the hallway heading to the garage and the station is so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I follow everyone's lead out to the truck bay where the center bay is decorated with toole and white streamers hanging from the ceiling. There are a few cocktail tables out with white table clothes and little fire helmet center pieces. This had Shay written all over it. She had brought me in the side entrance earlier so I wouldn't see anything.

"Are you ready?" Shay asks and I give her a quick nod, and she ques the bag pipe players to start.

I wait for Laura to walk out, then Shay to go before Antonio and I exit the door into the driveway of the station. As we walk out I notice truck 81 has it's aerial raised with a white canape hanging from it. My eyes follow down to where there are two rows of white chairs sperated in the middle creating a small aisle. Everyone in the chairs now stand and look back towards Antonio and I. I don't see anyone's face in the rows of chairs, for my eyes have travelled down the aisle to a flowered archway. Standing there in the archway is Matt, and as our eyes meet, my heart starts to race.

I try to control my emotions now as the music changes and we start our walk towards Matt. I start to feel my tears roll down my cheeks, as my emotions get the best of me. Matt watches me with his eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and the biggest smile I have ever scene. Once I reach the alter, Antonio kisses me on the cheek, shakes Matt's hand before placing my hand into his.

The ceremony was short, as we said our vows, and exchanged our rings to one another and we both said I do. We were pronounced husband and wife. Before Matt and I could kiss to end our ceromony a loud explosion from the street caused everyone to jump out of their chairs and run towards the large ball of fire and smoke. As we got closer what we saw next rocked everyone back on their heels, for it was Matt's truck that had exploded.

Hope you enjoyed this update. Matt and Gabby did get married, but will this event ruin their day?


	21. Chapter 21

Casey's POV

I stand here with this ringing in my ears, that I didn't hear anything around me. All I could focus on was my truck, and it's chard body.

"Matt" I heard my name called pulling me out of my fog. I turn to look and see who is calling me when, I meet Gabby's tear filled eyes. I lean in and kiss her lips, the kiss that was ripped away from us by the explosion.

"Gabby let's get you inside." I say parting from her lips.

"Baby are you ok?" She asks carresing my cheek.

"I'm fine it's just a car,as long as you and the babies are safe I will be fine." I tell her taking her hand guiding into the firehouse now.

"Matt I will take her inside." Laura called out running over to us.

"We got her Casey, take care of things out here." Shay said walking up to us as well.

"Thanks." I tell them quickly kissing Gabby's cheek and running back towards my truck.

"Severide did you find anything yet?" I call out to him from the other side of my truck as I approach.

"Yeah I found this rag hanging from your gas tank and the cap was opened." He says walking over to me handing me the rag.

"Let me see that?" Antonio walks over to us." Let me take this in maybe I can get a print off of it, will call you if I have some luck. Please tell Laura." He says as he runs off to his car.

I walk back in the station now in search of Gabby. I feel my blood boiling so I take a detour to my office to clear my head first. I need to calm myself down before going to speak with Gabby, for I don't want to upset her any more then needs to be. I sit down at my desk and pull out my cell phone and scroll thru my contacts I don't need to scroll long cause Alice's number is one of the first. I stare at her name with my finger lingering over the call button.

"Casey" Severide appears at my door." Is that Antonio already?"

"No" I say sharply." It's Alice I was about to call."

"Don't do that man, just let Antonio do his job." He says placing his hand over the phone." Don't give her the satisfaction that she got to you."

"Yeah your right." I say with a sigh.

"You don't know for sure it was even her?" Severide then answers.

"And who else would do this?" I snap at him and he just puts his hands up." Sorry man don't mean to take it out on you."

"Why don't you go see your new wife, that will make you feel better." He reminds me.

"Oh man Gabby, do you know where they are?" I say jumping up from my chair, as I feel the difference in my left hand now, caused by the gold band on my ring finger.

"Think there in common room, if Mouch hasn't kicked them off the couch yet." He says letting out a chuckle." Come on." He claps my shoulder and leads the way out of my office.

We walk into the common room thru the briefing room door and just find the girls there, and Mills at the stove cooking something.

"I'm just thought she should eat something." Mills says to me nodding at Gabby.

"Thanks." I say as I rush right by and head to the couch. I feel a ping of jealousy at Mills gesture for Gabby, knowing he must carry a torch for his ex still. But who wouldn't Gabby is the most amazing women, and she is all mine,and that ping of jealousy quickly left, knowing now he must be jealous of me now.

"Babe." I call out rounding the couch to face Gabby. She has her face hurried in Shay's shoulder.

"Matt what's going on?" She says sitting up wiping her tears as I sit on the coffee table across from her to be eye level. "How could this happen?"

"Baby we will make sure nothing more happens." I say caressing her cheek." Your brother is working on it, and I will make sure of it as well."

"I don't want this to ruin our day Matt." Gabby says taking my hand in hers.

"Then let's not ." I stand up taking her hand."Let's go to our reception." I tell her with a wink and everyone in the room joins in getting in the party mood.

"Ok husband." Gabby says standing up with a big smile wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I like the sound of that wife." I say kissing her temple as we walk back out the the garage.

As we enter the truck bay area with everyone following, we quickly come to a halt and everyone stops talking. Standing in the open doorway is Alice. I quickly release my hold of Gabby and run towards Alice.

Oh no what is Matt gonna do? And how could Alice show up again unwelcome?


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for such a long time with no updates. I had surgery and have been recovering. Getting better now. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

Casey's POV

I feel this rage in my body that I can't control as I see Alice standing in the truck bay. My anger took control of my body as I charge foward with no thought in mind just anger.

"Matt don't." I hear spoken from behind me as I pull my hand free, but quickly I feel stronger hands grabbing my shoulders holding me back.

"Let go." I shout struggling to break free of Severide and Boden's hold.

"Casey your not thinking." Severide whispers." She's not worth it."

Just as Severide got into my head to calm me down a new wave of adreniline hits me as we now see Alice pull out of her hand bag a shiny metal object and points it towards Gabby who is standing behind me to my left. Without thought again I quickly move my body backwards so that Gabby is blocked behind my body, and Severide and Boden had also moved with me our shoulders touching creating a barrier infront of my pregnant wife.

"Alice let's talk about this?" Boden is the first to speak raising his hands slowly.

"There is nothing to talk about this girl ruined my life." Alice says as the gun shakes in her hand.

I raise my hands slowly before I speak." Alice just put the gun down and we can talk about this?"

"No your lying you won't talk to me." She says starting to cry.

"Of course I'll talk to you, you have my word." I tell her calmly.

"No no it's Gabby who won't let you, she has told you all these lies to keep you away from me." Alice says as her crying escalates.

"Alice look at me." I say waiting for her eyes to meet me. "I don't think anything bad about you, but right now how do you think you look holding a gun at me and my friends."

"I'm not pointing the gun at you my love, it's her that is the enemy." Alice says waving the gun again towards Gabby, and I feel her hands grab my waist from behind."Why don't you come out and face Gabriela Dawson?"

As Alice continues to escalate I see Cruz, and Mills approaching from behind her slowly. We make eye contact and I nod to let them know I see them.

"Protect Gabby." I whisper so just Boden and Severide can just hear me.

"Matt." Gabby mutters from behind me, grabbing my waist tighter.

"I love you babe, just trust me." I mutter back to her half turning my head so I never lose my focus on Alice.

I put my hands back up in surrender as start to take a few steps forward towards Alice." Look I'm unarmed and wanting to talk so don't hurt me?"

"Oh Matty love I would never hurt you, I didn't come here to hurt you."Alice sighs.

"Then why did you come her with a gun?" I ask still slowing walking forward." Cause if you hurt anyone here, then you will be hurting me, they are my family."

"All I wanted was to be part of that." She says as she starts to lower the gun towards the ground.

I start to move closer towards Alice again with Mill's and Cruz coming up behind her. Alice is looking down sobbing not noticing anything around her and we all start closing in on her quickly. As Mill's brushes by one of the tables he knocks one of the glasses over causing it to fall and shatter. The noise brings Alice out of her daydream and raises the gun shooting off a single round in the air.

"Get back, get back." She yells waving the gun at all of us as we all fell to the ground now." I will shoot the next person who tries to sneek up on me, I will. This was a warning this time."

"Is everyone alright?" Boden calls out. As everyone is fine and accounted for.

"You shouldn't have done that, but I will you this gun." Alice says now as she starts pacing back and forth.

"Why would you do this?" I say raising my voices as I stand up from the ground. "Just tell me what you want."

"I wanted you it's always been you." Alice says as she stops pacing and looks at me now.

"But you don't know me, we just went out for coffee?" I say

"But I do, the way you were with Ben and Griffen, you are just what I want your a great guy, and that is hard to find." She says.

"Look Alice I am flattered, I really am but you will meet someone else?" I tell her pleading. "You need to know that I have been in love with Gabby long before I knew you."

"No no you can't say that, I don't want to hear that." Alice sobs.

"Look Alice I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to be honest." As I say that Alice now raises the gun towards my face now and releases the safety.

"This is why I need to do this." Alice says to me calmly.

I close my eyes take a deep breath as I turn around and look at my beautiful wife, and I mouth I love you, as tears roll down both our cheeks, and Gabby then runs towards me as I hear the gun going off and I close my eyes again.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Gabby's POV

I stand behind Boden and Severide peeking from between their shoulders. I watch as Matt tries to reason with Alice but she seems more distraught then ever.

"What are we gonna do?" I whisper that only Boden and Severide could hear me.

"Gabby you will do nothing." Boden whispered back. "I won't have you and Casey in harms way."

"Dawson we should really try to get you out of here to safety." Shay whispered from close behind me.

"I will not leave Matt." I stated firmly, that no one answered back.

We all stood there not knowing what to do. Matt is always so calm and cool in these situations, but I was worried even slightly angry at him for trying to diffuse the situation. Alice is unstable and is to attached to Matt that I was not happy with him stepping in. I am worried about bringing these babies into the world with Alice's behaviour. All these thoughts keep running thru my mind as we stand there helpless, no one knowing what to do next. At that moment the room seemed to stop around me. Alice had just turned the gun towards Matt. I no longer could think or feel anything, all I could do was lock eyes with Matt now, as he turned to face me.

"Oh my god" was all I heard from Shay behind me.

"Matt." Was all I could barely breath thru my lips as he mouthed I love you before closing his eyes.

I without thought pushed my way passed Boden and Severide, neither stopping me for they must have been stunned of what was about to unfold. As I ran forward my body crashes into Matt's startling him for he never reopened his eyes to see me coming. The loud ring of the gun echoed in the garage as Alice pulled the trigger, at the same moment my body met Matt's.

"Gabby, Gabby, are you hit, who is hit?" Matt says as he looks my body over.

"I'm fine, your fine, she didn't shoot us." I tell him grabbing his face in my hands to get him to focus on me.

What Matt didn't know or see was Alice turning the gun on herself after he turned his back on her. That is what I saw happening as I ran for Matt's arms. "She turned the gun on herself." I tell him as we turn to take in our surroundings.

"She is alive, but barely." Shay states as she just ran over to asses what Alice had done." There is a weak pulse but she's breathing."

"But she shot herself in the head?" Cruz states." How can she be alive?"

"It happens sometimes just the way the bullet travels." Shay tells him. "But she could be brain dead as well."

"We need to try and save her, she doesn't get off this easy." I say as I rush to Shay's side to help assist." She doesn't get away with doing this to us."

"Gabby I got this." Shay tells me.

"There is no exit wound,." I say ignoring her, as I look at how Alice wounded herself .

"Gabby let me do this." Mill's says kneeling next to me. "You don't need the stress."

"He's right babe." Matt now walks over placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What the hell happened here?" Antonio says walking back into the station.

The chief filled in Antonio as Mill's and Shay worked on getting Alice into the ambo. All I could do was stand there and watch in disbelief at what had just transpired. Matt stood next to me not speaking or even looking in Alice's direction.

"Babe are you ok?" I asked him concerned.

"Yeah fine." He answered, but I could tell he was lying.

Antonio finished speaking with Chief just as Mill's jumped into the driver seat of the ambo. "I'm going with you." He tells them as he runs towards the passenger seat." I will be back later to question everyone." He yells over his shoulder. He stops before getting in and looks over to Matt, " I need to inform Voight."

Matt just gives him a nod and watches him leave, before he turns and walks back into the firehouse towards his office. I quickly follow behind him, as everyone watched him leave with confused looks on their faces. They knew Matt was not acting himself as well.

When I get to his office he is sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I walk in and close the door behind me getting his attention.

"Talk to me?" I ask as he looks up.

"I'm fine Gabby." He snaps at me." Just need to clear my head."

"Matt I know you better then that." I say sarcastic.

"Well if you know me so well why are you asking me what's wrong then?" He said nasty.

"Ok I see you don't want to talk." I say with tears forming as I turn to leave his office.

"Babe I'm sorry." Matt grabs my shoulders before I could leave and pulls me into a hug with my back still facing him. " I don't know how this happened?" He says as I turn to face him.

"It's not your fault baby." I say looking into his tear filled eyes now.

"But it is Gabby, all of it."

Before I could say anymore there is a knock on the door.

"Chief wants you two in the briefing room right away." Severide tells us as we open the door. "Casey Voight is in there."

We all just stood looking at each other with this news.

TBC

How will it go with Voight? Will Alice survive? And how will Matt handle what happened?

Leave your reviews,they help, and thanks for all your support thru this story.


	24. Chapter 24

Gabby's POV

Matt Severide and I leave the sleep area to go into the briefing room. Matt has not said a word since he was told Voight is here looking for him.

"Maybe you should sit this out." Matt tells me as we stop at the door.

"With Voight in there absolutely not." I tell him.

"Uh I just don't have the energy to argue so do what you want." He tells me annoyed before opening the door to enter.

Once in the room we find Boden and Voight talking together.

"Lt. Casey sorry for your troubles today." Voight tells him extending his hand out.

"Don't act like we are friends." Matt gets in his face.

"Casey Voight is on your side this time." Boden steps in between them.

"He will never be on my side, how do you even trust him." Matt looks to Boden.

"Matt, may I call you Matt?" Voight asks.

"I'm not talking to you, and no you can't call me Matt, I'm not your friend." Matt says getting angrier." You tried to have me killed, or did you all forget that?" He says as he looks around the room to all of us.

"Matt just let him speak." I tell him, as I don't like Voight but he did help me with Antonio before.

"My own wife isn't even on my side." Matt looks at me as if I betrayed him. "You know what since your all friends how bout I leave so you can all catch up." Matt says as he storms out of the room.

"I'll talk to him." Severide tells me as he follows Matt down the hall.

I watch as Matt storms down the hall. Our wedding day has just spiraled out of control, and I don't know if we will ever get past this day. Matt is not himself and I can't help but feel like he is slipping away.

"Gabby I am truly sorry for what you are going thru, but I need to ask you a few questions." Voight speaks to me now.

"Look Voight, I appreciate all you have done for my brother, but Matt is my husband and I can't betray him." I say sincere. "Is their anyone else that was here that can answer your questions?"

" Look I'm just doing my job, I'm not here to start any trouble." Voight responds.

"Well I can't take all this stress, it's not good for my babies, Antonio could vouch that for me."

"Look Gabby I will speak to Voight ." Boden offers.

"That works for me, but you will have speak to Antonio then later." Voight offers.

"That works for me." As we all nod in agreement and I head out of the room in search of Matt.

Severide's POV

"I follow Matt down the hall as he storms out of the briefing room.

"Casey wait up man." I call out to him as he slams the bathroom door open." Casey." I call again as I walk into the bathroom now.

"Not now Severide." He says splashing water on his face.

"Casey it's your wedding day." I tell him as he walks off to the locker room.

"How do all these bad things keep happening?" He asks as he paced the floor with his hands on his head.

"Yeah you have been thru hell." I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You really suck at giving advice man." Casey says as he stop to look at me.

"Well I don't know what I would do if I went thru half of what you have." I say shaking my head.

"Again you suck at this." He says chuckling as he sits on the bench.

"Look on the bright side you did get married today, and you are going to be a dad pretty soon." I say sitting next to him.

"You trying to scare me or make me feel better?" Matt asks.

"The baby part was to cheer you up ,but the being married part I can't help you with." I say laughing as I pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks a lot." Casey says dropping his head in his hands.

"Is it Voight being here?" I ask causciously.

"Part of it." He mumbles.

"Is it Gabby talking to him?" I continued and Casey punched the locker in front of him.

"Matt." Gabby then spoke from behind us.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her.

"To talk to you." She asked as I could see her eyes filling with tears.

"I can't do this now." He says storming out again.

"Dawson let me talk to him." I tell her rubbing her shoulder.

"I've only seen him like this once before, when Hallie died. I'm worried." She says as the tears spring down her cheeks.

"It will be ok." I tell her hoping it will be for them as I walk to find Casey again.

"Oh just tell him Alice is alive, and looks like she will pull thru, Antonio called." She says sitting down looking exhausted .

I walk down the hall and see Matt in his office now.

"Casey why are you so upset with Dawson?" I asks curious.

"I don'know, I think I'm more mad at myself, that this is all my fault." He tells me shaking his head.

"How is any of this your fault?" I'm still confused.

"I really thought she was going to kill Gabby or me, either way it would have hurt Gabby." He explains." And now Alice may be dead."

"She isn't and they believe she will pull thru." I tell him wondering if he he is relieved or worried. "So don't take this out on Dawson, besides you just got married you should be all blissed out in your honey moon faze.." I tell him hoping I got thru.

"Really honeymoon faze, after the day we had." He sounds discouraged.

"Hey its what you make of it." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright your advice giving is improving." Casey says giving me a smile.

"Casey,Casey get in here now." Shay screams from the locker room running towards us.

"What is it?" He asks running after her as she turns to go back in the other direction.

"Gabby." Was all she said as I followed behind both of them.

When we got in the room Casey ran right over to her side.

"Baby what is it?" He asked her before all our eyes then saw the blood stain between her legs soaking her white dress as tears stream down her face.

Sorry for the delay hope you liked update. Will Gabby beOK? And will Alice make a full recovery?


	25. Chapter 25

Third person POV

The ambulance doors swing open as Shay and Casey jump out pulling the gurney to the ground with Gabby on it clenching her stomach in severe pain as the blood continues to stain her dress. Severide exits the driver seat of ambo 61, as they all run into the emergency room of Lakeshore.

"What do we have?" A doctor in blue scrubs rushes over.

"Female 28 years old 33 weeks gestation with twin. Severe vaginal bleeding possible placenta tear." Shay in formed the doctor as Casey and Severide looked on dumb founded at what Shay had just said.

Just then Gabby let out a piercing scream before passing out on the gurney still.

"Gabby baby, baby wake up." Casey nervously shakes her.

"Sir let go , let go now ." The doctor ordered him needing to get in his spot to look over Gabby." Are you her husband?"

"Yes." Casey choked out as tears fell down his cheeks.

"We need your conscent now, she needs an emergency c-section now." The doctor yells as they start to wheel her away.

"You got it, but I'm coming with you." Casey started to follow them down the hall.

"You can't sir, she needs to be put out with anesthesia we have no time if we want to get these babies out alive." He tells Casey harshly before wheeling her out of site down the hall.

"Sir I need you to sign these concent forms." A nurse walks up behind him as he still looks down the hall after Gabby." Follow me Mr?"

"Casey its Matt Casey." He informed the nurse." What about my wife?" He asked worried.

"She is in excellent hands." She informed him as he walked to the nurses station.

Shay and Severide sit in the waiting area watching as Casey fills out the forms at the desk looking lost. Shay gets up and walks over to him now.

"Do you want me to help with forms?" She asks as he looks at her and nods." Come let's sit down." She brings him to sit by Severide.

Shay finishes the form for him cause his hands were shaking that he couldn't write.

"Casey what's the word?" Hermann asks as he and the rest of 51 have just walked in.

"I , I don't know." He chokes out as he gets up pacing the floor looking to where they took Gabby.

"They had to do an emergency c-section, and she needed to be put out so they wouldn't let Casey in." Shay informs everyone.

Severide gets up and walks over to Casey who is pacing still going further down the hall each time.

"Casey she will be fine, and the babies too." Severide speaks to him.

"Is it?" He turns to Severide tears burning his eyes again." The last thing I said to her was I didn't want to talk and I stormed out." Casey says as Severide could see he is beating himself up over this.

"You will fix this." Was all Severide could say before the doctor interrupted.

" Mr. Casey." He called out walking towards us in his now bloody scrubs. The sight causing Casey to take a step back.

"What's the news." Casey asked before the doctor was even in front of him.

"Well first thing congrats on the birth of two healthy babies. A boy weighing 5 pounds 5 ounces and a girl weighing in at 5 pounds 2 ounces." The doctor informed him first.

"And my wife?" Was all Casey could concern himself with right now.

"Maybe we should sit down." The doctor offered.

"Just tell me." He demanded as his stomach dropped.

"Ok well Mr. Casey your wife when she came in had already lost a lot of blood."

"Just tell me how she is damn it." Casey interrupted him.

" The significant amount of blood loss has caused her to slip into a coma." The doctor informed.

"What." Severide says as Casey bursts into tears now.

"Oh my god." Shay yells as she runs towards them with everyone else right behind her, as Severide hugs a crying Casey.

Severide quickly informs Shay of Gabby's condition and the news of the healthy twins. Casey heads off with the doctor to go see Gabby while everyone else stays back unsure of how to feel. Happiness for the twins or worry and sadness for Gabby.

DOWN THE HALL

"Alice can you hear me?"Another doctor asks as his patient is starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asks confused.

"Your in the hospital, do you know why you are here?" He asks as he continues to examine her.

"Where am I, and Who am I?" She says confused. "I can't remember anything."

"Your name is Alice does that ring a bell?" He asks her.

"No." She answers as she starts to sob.

"Alright just relax Alice, I'm gonna run some test to see if I can help you." He tells her as he shines a little light in her eyes." I will be right back.

He walks out of the room stopping to speak with the police officer waiting outside the room. Alice watches on as he explains that she may be suffering from amnesia. Alice lays in the hospital bed now as a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Stupid doctor thinks I don't remember." She says under her breath as she reaches for her jacket on the table next to her and pulls out a ript picture.

"I'm still here baby, we are just meant to be." She whispers as she runs her fingers over the face on the picture. Matt Casey's face.

I had a few requests in my reviews that they wanted more of Alice. I want to thank you for enjoying this story, and for you I am bringing her back. Enjoy...


End file.
